End Game
by RJLCyberPunk
Summary: StarGate SG11 and Star Wars CrossOverrnIn the ruins of Yavin 4 an important discovery is about to be made, one that will change the faith of 2 galaxies and answer the question as to why are there humans in a galaxy far, far away Upd.: Chap.13 add.:Chap 14
1. Discovery

Star Wars StarGate SG-1  
  
(The Sopranos)  
  
End Game  
  
Characters  
  
Main characters  
  
Star Wars StarGate SG-1  
  
Emperor Anakin Solo U.S Pres. Thomas Sinclair  
  
Supreme Imperial commander Jacen SoloCmdr SGC Gen. Jack O'Neal  
  
Minister of External affairs Jaina Solo Dr. Daniel Jackson  
  
Obi Wan (Ben) SkyWalker Major (Colonel) Samantha Carter  
  
Padme Mara Skywalker Senator Kinsey  
  
Grand moff Tarkin III Teal'c  
  
Imperial Arquelogy Director Tenel KaTokra/Earther Jacob Carter  
  
Imperial cultural directorate Zekk Supreme Cmdr Thor  
  
Shock Trooper Cmdr Noris E.D.F (Earth Defense fleet) Cmdr Hammond  
  
Additional Characters  
  
Stargate:  
  
The Goa'uld  
  
The AsGard  
  
The Tokra  
  
The Ashen  
  
Star Wars:  
  
The Hutt criminal Empire  
  
The Quati  
  
The Mon Calamari  
  
The Corellians   
  
The Sopranos:  
  
Tony Sopranos & company  
  
The Crossover story its intended for the most part to visualize how our society would cope (If at   
  
all possible) with an Invasion by something of the magnitude as the SW galactic Empire. It's a story  
  
in progress & I will readily accept input from anyone regarding technical details, societal impact   
  
etc.  
  
PS: I'm reformating the the text to make it more readable Dialoge will be now enclosed in Quotation marks "Dialog" and thoughs will be enclosed in apostrophies 'Though', I'm doing this following the recomendations from people that have at this longer than I have. Hope the changes make it reading more enjoyable...  
  
Star Wars is TM of 20th Century fox  
  
StarGate SG-1 is TM of MGM   
  
The Sopranos is TM of HBO Productions  
  
The story takes place in the SW Galaxy under the rule of the Solo Dynasty, in the StarGate Milky Way  
  
Galaxy it takes place a few months after Anubis attack on Earth and the discovery of the city of   
  
Atlantis in the very, very faraway galaxy of Pegasus.  
  
Prologue  
  
In the mysterious ruins of Yavin 4 an amazing discovery is about to be made one that will forever change the fate of 2 galaxies and will answer the question as to how humans came to be in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
Chapter 1: Discovery  
Location:   
Corusca Galaxy  
Yavin 4  
  
Tenel Ka looked in amazement at the mysterious Circular object that had been recently excavated near the ruins of the ancient Jedi temple that in her childhood was the Jedi academy, that seemed like eons now, when she and the Solo twins trained to become Jedi, how things had turned out so different from what they expected at that time had become all but a blur, now she was assigned as the Arquelogy director for the conservation and study of relics throughout the empire.  
  
A devaronian assistant interrupts her toughs "We also found what appears to be a control panel for the device Mistress Tenel Ka"  
  
"Have you found what the glyphs on both the device & the panel represent?"  
  
"For what we have found it would seem to be some sort of address system, apparently the panel was used to dial in whatever combination you choose."  
  
"Dial in to what?"  
  
"That we have not been able to determine as of yet."  
  
"Fine keep me informed, we need to find out how this device operates A.S.A.P got it"  
  
"Got it"  
  
The Devaronian moves on to continue his work, while Tenel Ka goes back to her quarters in the upper levels of the pyramid structured temple. Where she begins a HoloRecording of recent events "Day 3 after finding that strange device 2 days ago, we found what seems to be its control panel. It seems to be configured to dial in combinations of it's symbols but as to what it does once you dial it, remains a mystery. This is Imperial Arquelogy director reporting in, over and out."  
  
She handed the recording to a StormTrooper "This is to be delivered to Coruscant immediately."  
  
"Understand milady"  
  
Although it would have been faster to just transmit a Holosignal to Coruscant, his Highness Anakin Solo preferred that sensitive messages would be sent by couriers, that way there was no way the signal could be intercepted and even though the Solo Dynasty Empire had virtually no tangible enemies left in the galaxy. Emperor Anakin was paranoid about security so only couriers would do.  
  
The Storm Trooper walked away with his cargo to head toward Coruscant as ordered. 


	2. The Calm before the storm

Chapter 2: The calm before the storm  
Location:  
Milky Way Galaxy  
Sol System  
Far side of Earth's moon  
  
Cmdr Hammond looked outside the view port of his bridge in the Prometheus; he could see the other 2 brand new first generation true space faring vessels. They had all been emblazoned with the logo E.D.F as for Earth Defense Fleet, Although 3 ships hardly qualified as a fleet. He though to himself. Although is better than nothing, ever since the planet nearly went on the brink. When Anubis came with his Ancients based weaponry and Cloned BioCybernetic Goa'uld army. He had been assigned as Captain of the Prometheus during the incident and had it not been for O'Neal's fortunate finding of the Atlantean weapon's platform in Antarctica, Earth would be now a Goa'uld Human harvest farm, he cringed at the though. After that incident the remaining mayor powers in the planet decided not to take any chances.  
  
So they rushed in to build ships based on the Prometheus, and even though they had the E.D.F Logo they also had each one the flag and official names of their respective countries the R.F Gaggarin from the Russian Federation and the P.R.C's Sun-Tzu from the People's Republic of China. And he was the commander of Earth's first defense fleet in history. They hoped that they would find weapons to fight the Goa'uld in the lost city but since they had lost contact with the Atlantis StarGate team, for now they were Earth's first line of defense.  
  
He turned his attention to the comm. officer "Patch me to the rest of the fleet."  
  
"Aye sir!"  
  
"Prometheus here to the rest of the fleet lets get these 2 new ships ready for their first dry run shall we?"  
  
"Capt. Van Zhang of the Sun-Tzu here, I got to say Cmdr, I'm surprised for how long you kept this technology to yourselves. Your country should have..."  
  
"Spare me the politics Capt. now is not the time  
  
"Capt Stephanovich here, should we get on with this. When we are through you're both invited to my ship for vodka."  
  
"Fine but this discussion isn't over Van Zhang out"  
  
Hammond sure remembered quieter days back at command in the SGC and although there were plenty of hairy moments, he knew he could completely rely on the members of the SGC. In this case however because it was an internationally concocted team, politics got in the way more often than not. And he had to make this Fleet worked as one well oiled team if they were to even stand a slight chance of repelling another attack.  
  
Even though according to the Tokra and Rebel Jaffa intelligence reports suggested that Anubis had decimated most of the forces of the System Lords and the remaining Goa'uld. He felt that this was just as in the matrix character Morpheus said "The calm before the storm."  
  
Location:  
Sol System  
Earth, Virginia, U.S  
  
Former Senator Kinsey was not a happy man this days... Not by far. All his plans for taking control of the SGC had fallen apart during Anubis invasion attempt on the planet, it was obvious that somebody had betrayed him because the President whose rise to power he carefully orquestrated now had 'Enough dirt on him to put him on a cage for life' recalling those same words from the president himself during the crisis.  
  
To make matters worse the person he had chosen to take over SGC had dismissed him also in favor of the SGC personnel advice. For a diplomat Dr Elizabeth Weir had shown to be more gutsy than he ever anticipated, not long after the incident Dr Weir Joined the StarGate Atlantis team and subsequently they lost all contact with them.  
  
'Serves her right' Kinsey though to himself as he drank from his bottle of beer.  
  
Still everything was not lost he still had a few aces up his sleeve, one way the other SG-1 and those that had sided with them were going to pay and were going to pay dearly, he was going to make sure of it.  
  
Location: Earth  
Washington DC, White House  
  
U.S President Thomas Sinclair sat uncomfortably in his chair. None of his years in politics had prepared him for what he encountered upon assuming office the top secret SGC program, the covert war with the Goa'uld and to top it all off, fend off an invasion by Anubis that according to reports was a half transcended being whatever the hell that meant. And a close call it was, too damn close and this time regrettably severe casualties had occurred.  
  
As the invasion attempt had unfolded a single Goa'uld Mother Ship had destroyed an entire naval carrier group from orbit, all hands were lost. Their desperate voices still haunted him as he heard their last transmission as it was patched to the white house 'Holy hell the whole damn carrier just blew up! We are receiving incoming, Where the hell it's coming from.... Transmission abruptly cuts'  
  
The Spin Doctors at the Defense Dept sure had made a cover story about a terrorist using a zodiac carrying a suitcase 20KT Nuke as being the culprit for the loss of the carrier group. But given the severity of the incident and the number of casualties involved even this spin off was full of holes and the press was poking at those holes like piranhas. Specially O'Reilly and Gerardo Rivera they were having a ball showing inconsistencies with the story.  
  
To them it had to be a much bigger and organized attack involving at least 5 zodiacs or small boats in order to effectively destroy the whole fleet. But then that would have too conspicuous for the Carrier group to have not noticed it. So an inside job conspiracy involving surveillance equipment sabotage was forming.  
  
With all this going on he wondered just for how long could they keep up the charade, like it or not it was just a matter of time before the truth as he knew inevitably would have to come out. Then there was the memorial for those whose lives where lost. He was supposed to address the nation and particularly the families that had lost loved ones in the incident & he couldn't help to feel like a hypocrite by having to lie to them about what really had taken place. But for now at least it couldn't be helped.  
  
He would have to keep up appearances and try to prepare his nation and the world as best as possible for what lied ahead. And that given the circumstances did not made him feel any easier at all.  
  



	3. Through the restless nights

Chapter 3: Through the restless nights  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Coruscant, Imperial Palace  
  
Emperor Anakin Solo the first paced around the main hall. He was anxiously specting the courier from Yavin 4, he felt through the force that the discovery was going to change the course of the history of the Galaxy forever.  
  
As he pondered, he began reminiscing about how it all and they had come to the present situation. How he watched both his parents struggled valiantly and against all odds to keep the new republic together and make life better for its citizens and how eternal gridlock in the republic's senate kept anything from moving forward and finally to see how members of the senate conspired and carried out an assassination against his beloved parents and his uncle Luke, to this day he could remember as if it was yesterday the horrible explosion that took the lives of his loved ones.  
  
The despicable incident plunged the galaxy yet again into civil war. At the end of which his faction had come out victorious but not without losses. It was almost too much to bear, The senate's ineptitude led to the death of Chewie during the conflict with the Vong, followed by the insane betrayal that killed his next of kin and in the civil war Lowie Chewie's nephew was also killed. So he dissolved the senate and proceeded to decree just about everything his parents wanted but never got to see. He abolished slavery throughout the galaxy and made sure that just about every sentient being would have a chance at education and health care. All the planets would retain true autonomy with the caveat that they would not support outlawed practices and of course pay taxes for education, health services and military.  
  
Military... Although he knew he had to keep a strong military he did not encourage the building and development of weapons of mass destruction such as Death Stars and World Devastators in fact he outlawed it, though he kept at least 2 world devastators just in case somebody didn't get the message about his wishes on the matter. He would unleash them upon the construction site without a blink. And to make it clearer to the offenders the reprocessed materials would be for civilian use.  
  
So his rise to power had been diametrically different to that of Palpatine. Where as Palpatine had orquestrated just about every mayor incident that lead to his rise to power, from the invasion of his home world by the Trade Federation to the Clone Wars. Circumstances had determined Anakin's own rise to power.  
  
And Palpatine had been a true Egomaniac building lavish palaces and while he allowed some autonomy to the galaxy's worlds. He had been taxing them to death for his excessive military investment and WMD programs.  
  
And that made him admired and loved by a large number of the galaxy's population. But keeping a galaxy wide health/education program was not without a strain. So there nearly just as many that were not happy with his social reforms.  
  
Anakin though that some sacrifices were needed for the greater good and if health and education were not worth it, then he did not know what could be.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the courier he thanked the StormTrooper and ordered him to take a well deserved R&R. Then he proceeded to his chamber to play the awaited HoloRecording.  
  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Yavin 4  
  
Tenel Ka was awakened by a StormTrooper "What is it"  
  
"We have figured how to activate the device milady"  
  
"I'm on my way." 


	4. At the threshold

Chapter 4: At the threshold  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Yavin 4  
  
The activity in and around the excavation site had grown to a fever pitch when Tenel Ka arrived from her quarters.  
  
"So show me.  
  
A mon-calamary researcher began to explain how they found what it was. "In essence milady what we have here is some kind of artificial transport system, we have been able to fix its control panel and we have plugged the whole array to a a power generator, we wanted you to be here for the first test.  
  
"will it work?  
  
"Only if it finds a link with another of this devices and that's the ticker, since this is the only device in existence in this Galaxy. If there's still another functioning device out there it would be most likely in another galaxy altogether."  
  
"Ok proceed then."  
  
The mon-calamary began pressing buttons in sequence in the device's control panel as it did the circular device began to light up and come to life , the locking devices began to switch into the combination being punched in. And all of a sudden a huge burst of energy came out of it. Tenel Ka warrior instincts drove her to reach for her lightsaber at her waistband ,but she relaxed after sensing no threat.  
  
The mon-calamary chuckled " Well what do you know... So that's how it works, it's..."  
  
Tenel Ka cut in to finish the sentence " It's an artificial wormhole! It's absolutely fascinating. Prepare a probe immediately!."  
  
The probe was prepped and it hovered slowly to the artificial wormhole's event horizon. Finally it disappeared into the silvery surface of the artificial wormhole. Tenel Ka asked the probe operators "Are we getting telemetry?"  
  
"Yes milady we'll track the trajectory on the HoloProjector ."  
  
The HoloProjector came to life showing the path that the probe was taking along the cosmos. In about a minute the path stopped. She again asked for a report  
  
"The probe has stopped according to astrometrics in a galaxy about 16 million light years away."  
  
"are we getting live feedback from the probe?  
  
"The signal is coming in now!"  
  
The HoloProjector showed a strange planetary landscape with what at first sight appeared some sort of ruins.  
  
"Can you enhance that and analyze it?"  
  
"Already on it milady the structure appears rather to be the remains of an unknown spacecraft. most of it's buried in the planet's soil."  
  
Tenel Ka stood looking transfixed at the scenery in the HoloProjector "Assemble a team, we are   
going in."  
  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Coruscant  
  
Or'lek was more than happy to get his little R&R and the fact that it came from the Emperor himself gave him a great sense of accomplishment, plus it felt great to be appreciated given the fact that he was a direct descendant of the infamous genetically enhanced clones that later became Palpatine's own army of stormtroopers and those inherited enhancements had made all the clone's descendants outcast specially after the fall of Palpatine's Empire. Even then his predecessor still remained loyal to the imperial ideology in part because they had been designed that way and also because they could not fit anywhere else. So after the remnants of the New Jedi Order took control of the government at the end of the last civil war and dissolved the New Republic, sure enough he was back on the job. Even though by right of birth and conditioning he blindly believed in the empire. He knew that the former empire treated his kind as no more than beasts of burden. The fact that in this new imperial order they were given rights and treated like ordinary sentient beings. Made him more determined than ever to defend this new empire at any cost.  
  
As he was heading to a dinner for well-deserved meal he felt a sting on his neck, instinctively he grabbed at it and pulled a dart. Immediately he felt wobbly but before he collapsed somebody grabbed him and dragged him to a nearby narrow alley.  
  
After taking him there his captor dropped him on the ground and he heard a gruff voice "Just so you know the dart was meant to paralyze you, not kill you, after all we know about you genetically enhanced clowns and we don't want that to get in the way of our dealings at hand now. Do we?" A surly figure stepped out of the shadows and Or'lek recognized the Shock Trooper commander Norys "What... What do you want?"  
  
"Funny you should ask, I want to know everything you know about the findings of the dig on Yavin 4. Oh! And I do mean everything!"  
  
Norys slammed his fist against the palm of his other hand in delight as he proceeded to extract the information from the hapless trooper.  
  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Super Imperial Destroyer Harbinger in orbit around Tattoine  
  
Grand moff Tarkin III walked into the chamber of supreme imperial commander Jacen  
  
"We got a report that they captured the stormtrooper and they are on the process of extracting the information from him."  
  
Jacen just kept looking through his chamber's viewport without turning toward Tarkin "Excellent! As soon as you extract what he knows you are to report to me immediately."  
  
"Yes milord.!"  
  
Tarkin turned and left the imperial commander's chamber. Jacen smiled wickedly as he went on looking through the viewport.  
  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Yavin 4  
  
The Mon-Calamari researcher and the Devaronian assistant were already prepped for the expedition through the artificial wormhole to that planet in that very distant galaxy " Were all ready milady."  
  
"Well, then lets get going shall we..."  
  
As they approached the wormhole's event horizon and the Devaronian saw just about everybody vanish into its void, he felt very uneasy "Are you sure about how safe this is mistress?"  
  
"Ooh, don't be such a cry baby!"  
  
Tenel Ka pushed her assistant into the void and jumped into it shortly after. 


	5. Through the looking glass

Chapter 5: Through the looking glass  
Location Milky Way Galaxy  
Earth, Colorado U.S, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC.  
  
O'Neal sat in the conference room as he heard the reports that the rebel Jaffa leader Brai'Tac had supplied to Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c continued disclosing Brai'Tac's report "It seems that the Ashen federation is taking advantage of the weakened state of the Systems Lords & remaining Goa'uld. as they have taken over worlds that were previously Goa'uld colonies. They have used their bio-weapon in more than one occasion in order to rid themselves of whatever native population is present.  
  
O'Neal grunted at that, he remembered well the weird incident of a letter getting through the StarGate from himself in the future no less. And he also recalled how true that letter turned out to be when after first contact with the Ashen & finding out their true agenda they attempted to launch just that weapon through the StarGate and given the fact they somehow gained control of the Iris, it had indeed been a hair raising moment, but thankfully SG-1 got to disable the weapon before it was launched.  
  
"What about the Tokra & the Serrakin-Hebradan alliance are they doing anything about it?"  
  
"So far the Tokra have done little if anything about it & the Serrakin alliance, other than taking in refugees have done nothing."  
  
"Well that just dandy, if that's what they are doing with all & their capabilities. What are we supposed to do about it, given our own limited capabilities to deal with this. We have to contact them both and try to get them in a more proactive role. Otherwise on our own all that we can do is tighten up our collective asses and hope that Hammond's little fleet can withhold an attack by the Ashen."  
  
"The Ashen prefer to strike primitive worlds with no defenses of any kind, so Earth would probably be last in their conquest bid."  
  
"Maybe but I rather try to workout a deal with the Tokra and the Serrakin Err Hebridans whatever to work together with the rebel Jaffa and us. To counter the Ashen's plans. Than to wait for them to strike."  
  
Major Samantha Carter interjected " We can go on an away mission to Hebridan in order to start talks with their government about this issue, we'll be ready in about 2 hours."  
  
"You are cleared to go Major with my blessings. Daniel & Teal'c will accompany you as always."  
  
Teal'c, Major Carter and Dr Jackson got up from the table to prep for the away mission as Major Carter is about to leave she says a final though to O'Neal  
  
"We'll get through this Cmdr. We always do."  
  
"I know Carter. I know. Oh! And by the way that's supposed to be my line Mayor.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
As she left, Cmdr Jack O'Neal almost felt sorry that he had been such a pain in the ass to Hammond when he was commanding the SGC. It's definitely not the same when you're on the receiving end.  
  
Location: Milky Way Galaxy  
Planet SGD: PXZ-698  
About 25000 light years from Earth  
  
The Stargate roared to life on the desolate world and from the artificial wormhole newcomers from a galaxy far, far away began to come out.  
  
For most of them the trip through the wormhole had been disorienting and nauseating and had to take time to recover. But Tenel Ka leaped out of the StarGate like a panther and a fiery smile showed on her face   
  
"Wheehoo, let's do that again!"  
  
Everybody looked on; the warrior woman from Dathomir rarely had ever cracked a smile in her life.   
  
The Devaronian began reading his handheld instruments "Mistress according to our chronometers we are not only 6 million light years from our own galaxy, but 6 million years in the future!"  
  
"What! Check the instruments again it has to be a malfunction."  
  
"I already have mistress its no malfunction the equipment is working fine, we are indeed 6 million years in the future!"  
  
"Phew! Now that's something you don't do every day."  
  
Tenel Ka had experienced encounters with strange beasts and had fought so many battles that she had lost count, but experiencing something like traveling millions of years into the future was decidedly not one of them. It was puzzling to think that everybody that she knew in her home galaxy was at the timeline she was now in, way long gone. "Dial back now!"  
  
"Yes mistress!"  
  
The Mon-Calamari researcher interjected " Milady the Device back at our timeline had been plugged to a power generator. According to my readings the built in power unit of this device does not even come close to supply the kind of power we supplied the device back home."  
  
"So what, we are stranded? No! I need options, now!"  
  
"May I suggest using the probe's power unit to boost the power level in this device."  
  
"Do it, immediately!  
  
"Aye, were on it!"  
  
Location: Milky Way Galaxy  
  
Serrakin-Hebridan Alliance  
  
Hebridan SGD: P4X-131  
  
The Reunion with the council of the Serrakin-Hebridan alliance had yielded little if any results, Major Carter had sure had better days, given the council's intransigence on the subject Teal'c had gone to Chulak to talk to Brai'Tac about deploying more warriors and ships to defend the once Goa'uld colonies from further attacks by the Ashen. But she knew that already the rebel Jaffa were at their limit. She and Dr Jackson had to convince the Serrakin council that they needed to act and that time was not on their side. As she pondered the day's events on her chamber. The door buzzer sounded "Who is it?"  
  
"Its Warrick, may I come in mayor?"  
  
"Sure Enter"  
  
"I want you to know mayor, that me and my colleagues are doing everything we can to get the council to approve your proposal and will continue to do so. We understand the seriousness of the situation but as you know there is still plenty of division and mistrust specially between the humans and our species in Hebridan."  
  
Warrick and Carter had become very good friends after participating in the Hebridan space race and it was there that she and the rest of SG-1 learned first hand of the deep divisions between the humans and serrakin living in Hebridan, as they were the main cause for a major clandestine sabotage operation during the race.  
  
"I understand Warrick and thanks. But they have to understand that this is a threat that cannot be ignored for long. Time is running out Warrick. For all of us!"  
  
"I know major and we will do whatever is necessary to get the approval as soon as possible."  
  
"And call me Sam or Samantha Warrick, we have been friends for quite a while now."  
  
"Understood and I'd prefer to call you Samantha, Sam sounds like a man's name."  
  
"Then by all means call me Samantha. My dad has usually calls me Sam, but that's probably in part because he always wanted a boy."  
  
"Have you heard from him?"  
  
"Not for a while, the communications with the Tokra have been sketchy at best."  
  
"You must miss him..."  
  
"Yeah... I do..."  
  
Warrick tenderly reached for Carter's hand. At that moment the door buzzer sounds once again  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Sam its Daniel may I come in."  
  
"Of course, enter"  
  
As Daniel enters the room he sees both Warrick and Samantha holding hands "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No... You're not  
  
Major Carter quickly released Warrick's hand. Warrick also adds on "Not at all..."  
  
"Ok... They just told me that the council is going to meet again in about 4 hours in an emergency meeting."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Apparently the Ashen got brazen enough to attack an alliance outpost."  
  
Location: Milky Way Galaxy  
  
Planet SGD: PXZ-698  
  
Hurriedly the engineers of the team began to adapt the power module of the probe into the power source of the device "Were done milady, we can try to dial out now."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
The Devaronian dialed in the control panel the address of their home galaxy as in the device back home all 9 locking mechanisms activated before the artificial wormhole roared once again to life.  
  
Tenel Ka ordered to send a transmission immediately.  
  
"Are we getting anything?"  
  
All of a sudden the holocommunicator received an incoming signal.  
  
"Yavin 4 station here we copy, are you all right milady."  
  
"We are indeed and so very happy to hear you!"  
  
Everybody cheered when they saw the hologram of Yavin 4's Dig site. Tenel Ka went on "We need you to dial back in and send a good power module like the one at your end."  
  
"Milady?"  
  
"We have not only gone to another galaxy, we have also gone to the future, 16 million years in the future to be exact!"  
  
"That's... That is remarkable milady!"  
  
"Tell me about it! And do it ASAP we don't know how long the probe's power module is going to hold and we don't want to become stranded so far away and in the future no less!"  
  
"Understood, we are on it."  
  



	6. New Kids on the block

Chapter 6: New kids on the block  
Location: Milky Way Galaxy  
Planet SGD: PXZ-698  
  
A few hours later Tenel Ka and her off-galaxy team had successfully installed the power module that the Yavin 4 team sent through the device. Immediately they proceeded to check the remains of the buried alien ship.  
  
Tenel Ka was cautious "Check for any anomalies that could be booby traps!"  
  
"We are not registering anything all that unusual, there seems to be some peculiar rocks around the site, they may have been fused with parts of the alien ship's hull when it crashed."  
  
"Understood, lets proceed then."  
  
After about 8 hours latter they had managed to extract the engine components and just about every technology that could be salvaged. Then they send all the materials they gathered through the device back to Yavin 4 for analysis and reverse engineering of the alien technology.  
  
"We just send the last of the recovered items though the device milady."  
  
"OK then lets get back home shall we, I need to fill a report and I think we all could use a bath!"  
  
This time the whole expedition team went through the device 3 at a time and without hesitation, as they were all eager to get back home.  
  
Once they all left and the artificial wormhole ceased operating, high above in orbit a Tel'Tak class Tokra scout vessel de-cloaked. It had been monitoring all the activity of the newcomers without their knowledge, immediately it jumped into hyperspace to report back to the secret Tokra headquarters about its findings.  
  
And on the planet's surface the odd rocks surrounding the crash site morphed into AsGard transmitting devices. They in unison sent a powerful encoded message back to the distant Valhalla galaxy, the home and reign of the AsGard.  
  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Super Imperial Destroyer Harbinger in orbit around Tattoine  
  
Jacen was puzzled at the information extracted from the stormtrooper "So its some kind of transport system? Do they have any idea how it works?"  
  
"They were working on it at the time sire."  
  
"I see! well... See that the stormtrooper is properly taken care of."  
  
"As you whish sire."  
  
Tarkin send instruction to his agent back on Coruscant to do as his commander had ordered. "You know what to do, Tarkin out"  
  
Norys replied unemotionally  
  
"Understood."  
  
Location Corusca Galaxy  
Coruscant  
  
"Way ahead of you, Tarkin, way ahead of you!"  
  
Norys mused to himself as he stood over the lifeless, battered remains of the stormtrooper, he took a vial out and place it on top of the body, instantly the vial broke and a liquid composed of nanobots poured over the corpse and rapidly began consuming it until nothing was left, the nanobots were programmed to self destruct by melting themselves into harmless vapor after performing their duty.  
  
Location Valhalla Galaxy  
AsGard homeworld  
AsGard Defense/Intelligence gathering center  
  
Supreme Cmdr Thor stood transfixed looking at the holorecording that had been sent by the monitoring devices where one of their ships had crashed so long ago, it was a very strange looking team composed of clearly some humans and aliens they had never seen or encountered before. Clearly they were not natives to the galaxy that they had come to through the Stargate.  
  
Thor couldn't help but feel that this newcomers were somehow going to change everything sooner or latter and the fact that he did not know whether this was for good or ill really worried him.  
  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Yavin 4  
  
Tenel Ka and her teammates had assembled in the pyramid's main chamber to discuss the findings. The Mon-calamari researcher once again began to speak to the assembled crowd. "This is what we have found so far, the ship's engines appear to be far more advanced than anything we have ever previously encountered they can allow you to travel between galaxies the time it takes us to travel throughout ours or less. They also seem to have a very advanced matter teleportation devices. It will be all sent now for reverse engineering."  
  
"What about the device?"  
  
"Oh yes, as for the device is concerned we are pretty sure it can also be reverse engineered, so an artificial wormhole transport system within our galaxy will be viable in a few years, think about it, travel and commerce in an instant, where it took hours or days., on an interesting note for travel within our own galaxy only seven of the locking mechanisms in the device will be needed."  
  
Tenel Ka stood puzzled at the statement "Why? When we first activated the device all locking mechanisms went active."  
  
"Glad you ask milady, you see how the device works it needs a point of origin and 7 additional points in 3-dimensional space in order to establish a functional wormhole, but when we first activated it, because our galaxy is out of sync with the timeline were we got connected to, it activated the remaining locking mechanisms the 8th lock establishes a temporal connection, but by itself it would only go from point A to point A, in other words you would travel back in time and appear at the same point of origin. Here is where the last lock comes into place, it allows a time/space jump from point A to point B."  
  
"Absolutely amazing, This has to be sent immediately to the emperor!"  
  
"Are you going to send another courier?"  
  
"Not this time, this is to big to keep a secret much longer anyway, I'll transmit a message directly to Coruscant."  
  
Location: Milky Way Galaxy  
Serrakin-Hebridan Alliance  
Hebridan SGD: P4X-131  
  
The StarGate established the incoming wormhole from Earth and the communications gear crackled to life as it immediately received an incoming signal, Major Carter saw the visage of her former SG-1 colonel & now SGC commander Jack O'Neal on the LCD display of her comm. unit  
  
Gen. O'Neal spoke "Nice to see you Major! So what's the scoop?"  
  
"Well the Ashen just attacked an alliance outpost a few barely escaped before they launched their bio-weapon, the Ashen cut through the outpost defenses with little trouble."  
  
"Great! And?"  
  
"This attack indicates given the fact they attacked a reasonably defended outpost that the Ashen could be poised to strike Earth at any time & sooner than we anticipated..."  
  
"Any good news?"  
  
"Well the council decided to spare a few ships to help defend the former Goa'uld colonies and earth."  
  
"And that would bring just how many ships to defend earth?"  
  
"One."  
  
"Swell, let's hope their one ship makes a difference when the Ashen fleet come through our lake Edna woods!"  
  
"I wish I had better news sir!"  
  
"You've done all you can Major, we are expecting your return here."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Have you forgotten about your promotion Major or should I say Colonel."  
  
"It's been so hectic I haven't had the time to think about it sir!"  
  
"That's OK Major Err Colonel, get some rest you deserve it."  
  
"I'm not Colonel officially yet sir."  
  
"You are in my book!"  
  
"Thank you sir!"  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"What about the news on your side sir?"  
  
"The last Tokra report we received tells that the remaining system Lords and Baal himself have made an alliance to counter the Ashen. Quite remarkable considering that he was beating the crap out of them before the Ashen decided to strike."  
  
"So bad news all around..."  
  
"Pretty much!"  
  
"Well Colonel get some rest that's and order!"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
With that the transmission ended and the artificial wormhole closed, Dr Jackson cut in  
  
"Well, this might be a bit early but congratulations"  
  
"Thanks Daniel, you should get some rest also."  
  
"Oh! I intend to!"  
  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
  
Super Imperial Destroyer Harbinger in orbit around Tattoine  
  
Jacen was awakened from his slumber by the loud sound of his comm. unit at his bedside "Yes!"  
  
"Sorry to wake you sir, but we just intercepted a coded message from Yavin 4 its targeted directly at Coruscant."  
  
"I'm on my way..."  
  



	7. Lifting the veil

This chapter has been expanded  
Chapter 7: Lifting the veil  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Coruscant  
  
Emperor Anakin was eating dinner when a high ranking imperial officer addressed him "What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your meal your highness but we are receiving a priority one encoded message from Yavin 4."  
  
"Put it on immediately!"  
  
The HoloProjector displayed the image of Tenel Ka followed by pictures and animations showing the details of what had been discovered so far, everybody in the room was agape from the amazing findings.  
  
Tenel Ka proceeded to expand on the subject "Given the nature of the discovery I had to inform you as quickly as possible, and it obvious that we wont be able to hold it a secret for long anyway!"  
  
"You did right Tenel Ka, don't worry about it, what else can you tell us.  
  
"I think the head researcher here is best suited to explain."  
  
The Mon-calamari began to speak on cue "Yes, your highness first of all we could not only reverse engineer the device to create an artificial wormhole network within our galaxy but if we start working on 2 separate teams working on both galaxies we could built a device big enough to get ships from one galaxy to the other, we are calling it the ship's gateway."  
  
"How exactly would that be accomplished?"  
  
"One team on our galaxy would built the device in orbit around Yavin 4 and the other would built its counterpart in orbit around the planet that we dialed in."  
  
"How long would all this take?"  
  
"If we begin making preparations now within a month we could be ready to begin, once we do if we work around the clock. We could finish the project within 2 or 3 weeks tops!"  
  
"Excellent work you all, and you have the green light to commence the project, carry on!"  
  
"Yes your highness!"  
  
The imperial officer finally broke his silence " Your highness are you sure this is wise? I mean the peasants are not very already with the tax burden on them and this would only increase such burden."  
  
"Are you kidding General? Once the word is out that a whole new galaxy full of resources and in the future is open for business and exploration every civilized world in Corusca will be wanting to get a piece of it. Its the boost we just needed!"  
  
"I see your point, your Highness I hope you are right."  
  
"I am General, don't you forget about it!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Location Corusca Galaxy  
Super Imperial Destroyer Harbinger in orbit around Tattoine  
  
Jacen got himself in a hurry to the bridge where he and his crew saw the whole contents of the message, for a while nobody uttered a word digesting what they had just seen.  
  
Tarkin began to speak " Amazing a whole new galaxy and in the future no less..."  
  
Jacen regarded him for a moment and added "Indeed this is absolutely perfect, break out of orbit and prepare to jump to hyperspace set a course for the Naboo system and while you're at it send this encoded message to Kamino."  
  
Jacen handed the encoded message to Tarkin and returned to his quarters."  
  
Location: Milky Way galaxy  
Earth, Colorado U.S, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC.  
  
The official ceremony for Carter's rise in rank from Major to Colonel had just about ended and now Samantha Carter was officially a U.S.A.F lieutenant Colonel or just colonel for short.  
  
Carter approached an hugged Hammond "I'm so happy to see you here!"  
  
"I wouldn't have missed this for the world."  
  
"Thanks sir!"  
  
"You are welcome colonel!"  
  
O'Neil shouted to everybody " Come on people this little sandwiches and cakes here are not gonna go by themselves so dig in. that's an order!  
  
Hammond looked on in amusement "It sure is different from when I was in charge!" to which Carter added "Tell me about it sir!"  
  
All of a sudden the alarm claxons sounded with the all familiar message "Unauthorized off-world activation!"  
  
The iris had been previously closed, since they were no off-world teams at the time and because of the ceremony at hand, still everybody hurried to their posts like clockwork.  
  
Gen. O'Neal got into the control room "Anything yet?"  
  
"Nothing sir, Wait! We are getting a signal, its the Tokra!"  
  
"Open the Iris, send the all clear signal!"  
  
As the Iris opened Jacob and Anisse stepped out of the gate, O'Neal along with all the of the officials and the SG-1 team went down to meet them.  
  
Carter moved ahead of the group and gave her dad a hug "I'm so glad to see you, I've missed you a lot!"  
  
"Same here, sweetie pie, same here"  
  
"Are you here for the ceremony?"  
  
"I wish I could say I'm honey, but the truth is we came here because we received intelligence that may concern us all!"  
  
O'Neal asked feeling a little uncomfortable at what Jacob had said " What? more bad news?"  
  
"We are not sure at this point, to be honest Jack!"  
  
"Oh! Ok! Well lead on"  
  
They moved into the conference room where the tokra unveiled a portable holoprojector. The simbiont within Jacob began to speak "A few days ago a tokra scout monitoring ashen activity recorded this on an uninhabited world with an active Stargate."  
  
The holorecording showed a strange group of what appeared to be humans and aliens coming out of the Stargate."  
  
Jacob went on "This strange group came out of the stargate, we have never seen the aliens that are accompanying the humans, clearly they are not from this galaxy.  
  
Lt. Hailey all of a sudden commented "Holy smokes that alien looks just like Ackbar!"  
  
Everybody's eyes set on Lt Hailey and O'Neal finally interjected "I'm sorry Lt.! What did you just said?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, but it's that alien looks just like one of the characters from the Star Wars films, Return of the Jedi to be precise, in the movie he was the commander of the rebel fleet."  
  
"So I take it you really like that stuff?"  
  
"It's what inspired me to become an astrophysicist in the first place sir!"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Well that other one actually looks like Darth Maul from the Phantom Menace."  
  
"Darth who? the Phantom what? I don't remember that one, wasn't the revenge of the Jedi the last one?"  
  
"The Return of the Jedi Sir, and yes that was the last one of the first trilogy."  
  
"There was another?"  
  
"Yes Sir. There was, well actually they have made 2 more prequels. I take it you are not up to date in this sir?"  
  
"Nope, fighting real space bad asses and monsters has taken most of my time. So let me get this clear. Characters from a scifi movie are coming from another galaxy through the Stargate! Have I gotten it right?"  
  
"I'm just saying that there incredibly similar not that they are sir."  
  
"But still they do look like from the Star Wars movie."  
  
"Pretty much!"  
  
Jacob's simbiont interrupted the discussion "That's highly improbable.", O'Neal persisted "But not impossible?"  
  
"As I said highly improbable, lets go on with the projection shall we?"  
  
"Oh! By all means."  
  
The holoprojection went on until it showed the strange group rigging some kind of power unit to the Stargate and dialing out as the gate went active Carter yelled "Freeze that!"  
  
Jacob smiled "You saw it at first glance, did you not?"  
  
O'Neal getting increasingly curious and feeling left behind asked "Saw what?"  
  
Carter responded "When they dialed out all 9 chevrons went active sir!"  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Jacob picked up the rest of the conversation "Sam is absolutely correct! It's an unprecedented event, as you know usually 7 chevrons are used for travel within the network of our own galaxy, the 8th chevron is for either Point A to Point A time jumps or intergalactic travel within the same timeline. So although we were never able to pull it off we always though the 9th chevron would be to create a stable wormhole for a time jump from point A to point B."  
  
O'Neal interrupted "So what does that mean? That they may have come from the future?"  
  
Carter added "Or from the past, it could be either way."  
  
"So they could from the past and from a galaxy far away, does that sound familiar anyone?"  
  
"It's still improbable unless they came from an alternate quantum reality."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like the realities from the quantum mirror."  
  
"Oy! That thing again?"  
  
Jacob responded "No, the planet and location is near a known ancient AsGard crash site, the AsGard left monitoring equipment there and we contacted them. Their readings indicate that they have the same quantum signature as ours, so they are very much from our universe, just another galaxy."  
  
O'Neal once again cut in "Could you translate all that to English please."  
  
Jacob explained "Every universe has like its own fingerprint, they have the fingerprint that belongs to our universe."  
  
"Oh, see why didn't you say that in first place. So were back to square one, how can any body explain that beings that look almost exactly from a movie are coming through the gate?  
  
Carter spoke "Well there is a theory regarding the possibility that though and consciousness transcend space & time and if that's so it could happen that somebody could have picked in his or her mind memories of events that took place long ago, but he or she would also probably fill whatever blank with their own imagination as well."  
  
"So we would not know by looking at the movies what their real capabilities are?  
  
"Not likely sir."  
  
"Ok this is what I'm gonna do. I'm going to go to my office, think for at least 20 minutes about what exactly if anything I'm to tell to Washington, because sure as hell, I'm not gonna called them and tell them that the galaxy is being invaded by a Scifi convention from another galaxy!" 


	8. Revelations

This chapter now has been expanded  
  
And the name of Carter's dad has been changed to the right one of Jacob, sorry for the mixup.  
  
Chapter 8: Revelations  
  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
  
Super Imperial Destroyer Harbinger in orbit around around Naboo  
  
The surveillance systems monitoring officer spoke with a slight sense of alarm in his voice. "A Kaminoan vessel has de-cloaked at left stern, is hailing us.  
  
Tarkin calmly ordered to respond to the hailing signal, soon after a shuttle was launched from the Kaminoan vessel and landed in the Harbinger's space dock, as it did Tarkin spoke "Tell master Jacen that his guests have arrived.  
  
Jacen after being informed went to meet the Kaminoan ambassador "Pleasant trip I hope!  
  
"That would depend upon what kind of business brings me to this side of the galaxy master Jacen. You requested a secret meeting in this coordinates so to what do we owe the pleasure?  
  
"A discovery of enormous importance has been made on Yavin 4, they found a device that creates artificial wormholes and is part of a network of such devices in a faraway galaxy. Also this other galaxy is out of sync with our timeline so traveling there you also travel to the distant future."  
  
"That's remarkable and very interesting but what does it have to do with us?"  
  
"Think about it ambassador a whole new galaxy full of new species both sentient and not for collecting their DNA, your people have always been good at tinkering with that material."  
  
"That is indeed tempting, but may I have to remind you how the empire has regulated and damn nearly strangled our business, when Palpatine ruled..."  
  
"Palpatine was an Idiot and my brother's a fool as well, you help me bring him down and when I become Emperor your people will have unrestricted access to all the genetic material they could want and now that offer considering the discovery has about tripled in worth! Don't you think ambassador?"  
  
"Indeed it has, so we are in agreement, hopefully the next time we meet you'll be at the throne in Coruscant!"  
  
"All in good time, ambassador all in good time..."  
  
"Does your brother suspect anything, if he did the repercussions for my world would be unmentionable!"  
  
"My brother right now can't see the broadside of a Bantha! If it passed right in front of him, the dark side clouds his judgment as I've foreseen."  
  
"Then to the future Master Jacen!"  
  
"To the future indeed ambassador!"  
  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
  
Yavin 4  
  
Finally the first long term expedition team to build the Ship's gateway had been assembled and was underway, it was a joyful moment for everybody involved since the empire made public its discovery and began hiring workers from far and wide across the galaxy. they were to work in tandem with those that were going to build the gate in their side of the universe. As they moved into the event horizon of the artificial wormhole everybody cheered them on. Leading the expedition was no other than Tenel Ka herself. Jaina Solo was to oversight the construction at the Corusca side.  
  
Jaina commanded "Ok people! they are on their way! Let's get to work." Everybody eagerly began to work on the biggest public project in the history of the galaxy.  
  
An admiral questioned Jaina " How safe will it really be for us to go to that galaxy? We don't know anything about its inhabitants or their capabilities. What if they turned all out to be as advanced as those that built that ship we found over there?"  
  
"The ship probably given its capabilities did not originate from that galaxy but a nearby one. But given this risks we have supplied the off-galaxy team with shield generators and a portable turbolaser. As the work progresses more sophisticated and automated defense systems will be deployed. Nothing is going to stop us Admiral, Nothing at all! Besides they have Tenel Ka on their side, I pity the fool or fools that would dare cross her."  
  
Location: Milky Way Galaxy  
  
Planet SGD: PXZ-698  
  
The Off-Galaxy construction team arrived to their destination, even though they had been warned of the effects of wormhole travel, some as before had to take time to recover specially those that were first time travelers.  
  
Tenel Ka rapidly ordered people to get on the move " Set a defense perimeter immediately, get those shield generators online on the double and install that turbolaser cannon."  
  
So those responsible for setting the encampment security began to work in earnest to ensure the camp's safety.  
  
Everybody else began erecting the infrastructure for beginning the construction phase of the gate on this galaxy so far away from their own.  
  
Location Milky Way Galaxy  
  
Earth, Virginia U.S  
  
The doorbell rang about a fourth time before a groggy Sen. Kinsey opened the door " Mayborne! What are you doing here? What do you want?  
  
"Its NID's business that brings me here, may I come in?  
  
"Do I have a choice?  
  
"Not really, but I always like being courteous  
  
"Yes as courteous as a snake! come in.  
  
"So what does the NID want now?  
  
"Well the NID has gotten some intel that could help them and help you as well  
  
"Really! How?  
  
"Come on! Senator you have been doing business for this outfit long enough to know that all information comes at a price, or should I say ex-vice-president!  
  
Kinsey snarled at the remark, he did not like to be reminded that the botched SGC takeover operation had cost him so high! "Did you just came here to gloat, or you have anything useful to say to me?  
  
"Not at all, anyway NID has come to know that the Tokra have discovered some newcomers to this galaxy, they came through the Stargate  
  
"Anything else?  
  
"That's all we know at this point.  
  
"All you know? Or all that you are willing to share at this point?  
  
"I'm just the middleman in this deal Kinsey, everything is in a need to know basis you know that!  
  
"Ok how does that help me?  
  
"Since you still have a lot of leverage in the appropriations committee, the NID wants you to start applying pressure on the SGC and homeworld security dpt.  
  
"And what do I get in return?  
  
"We'll seal the information leak problem you've been having!  
  
"You found who's responsible for what happened?  
  
"Let's just say we have a very good lead! So do we have a deal?  
  
"If you can plug my problem. I will have no problem in doing my service to the NID! Its a deal!  
  
"Great, You begin tomorrow  
  
"So what's the rest of the information regarding this newcomers?  
  
"Not much else really, except that they seemed to be led by humans.  
  
"Why do I feel like there's something you are not telling me.  
  
"Oh well, apparently some of the aliens look like they came right out of a movie, if I recall Star Wars to be precise.  
  
"Star Wars? Are you sure that there is not some sort of drug problem among the Tokra and they brought a hallucinogen into the SGC?  
  
"The though cross our minds. But no! They just happened to indeed look very similar to the aliens from that movie!  
  
"Damn, so the galaxy might be invaded by what's his name, the guy with the funny black mask?  
  
"I don't remember Darth something and as I said they just happen to look like them, not that they are.  
  
"Well either way its gold, knowing that idiot O'Neal with his shoot first, ask questions latter attitude, he is bound to mess up big time at some point. And when he does I'll pounce on him so hard he'll wish he never joined the armed forces.  
  
"That's the idea and once that happens. We will be able to put in place a more ideologically favorable crew in command of the SGC.  
  
"And once all the dust settles...  
  
Mayborne interjected"You'll be one step closer to the white house.  
  
"Precisely what I like to hear, well lets get down to business then. When do we meet again?  
  
"I'll contact you again when necessary senator, just do your part!  
  
With that Mayborne left a now rejuvenated Kinsey with plenty of thoughts on how to finally bring down the SGC, his enemies and be one step closer of claiming his coveted price of becoming the leader of the most powerful nation on the planet.  
  
Location: Milky Way Galaxy  
  
Planet SGD: PXZ"698  
  
A Ha'Tak ship came out of hyperspace about half a million miles away and proceeded on a fast approach vector to the planet. It was under the command of a low-level Goa'uld in the service of Baal named Kalibos.  
  
The sensors that the off-galaxy team had brought sounded the alarm that a ship was approaching, Tenel Ka immediately shouted orders " Bring the shields online now, and prep the cannon.  
  
An officer at the monitoring equipment interrupted "They are hailing us, I cannot understand a word they are saying!"  
  
"Bring a translator droid immediately!"  
  
The translator droid listened in and shortly made a gruff translation. "They or rather the one in charge of the ship is asking us to surrender and bow down before his god Baal!"  
  
Tenel Ka mused "god! That's rather presumptuous!"  
  
As the ship came closer to the planet all of a sudden Tenel Ka felt the dark and terrible presence within the ship, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. This being was extremely old by any standards and wicked. It was like feeling a thousand Palpatines all rolled into one! There was also like a duality to this entity that she could not explain.  
  
In the meantime the Jaffa first prime told Kalibos of the situation on the planet's surface "My lord the strangers have raised some sort of energy shield surrounding the area around the Chapa'ai!"  
  
"Find the power source and send the death-gliders, destroy it!  
  
The Ha'Tak ship spouted a dozen death-gliders that rapidly proceeded to the planet below."  
  
The monitoring equipment appraised Tenel Ka of the situation "Attention all stormtroopers the ship has launched some sort of fighters and they will in no doubt attempt to knock down the shield generators, get into defense positions they must not knocked them down at any cost! How's the cannon going?"  
  
"It's almost ready milady!"  
  
"Now would be a good time, here they come! Get ready!" 


	9. Twilight

Ok this chapter gets a lot juicier in the action dpt. hope you enjoy it  
  
It has been expanded a little bit.  
  
One thing I have to explain. In this story I'm using the premise that though and concience may indeed transcend space & time as is depicted in the movie the butterfly effect, because I really want to try to bring Star Wars from fiction into our reality in this story  
  
For those that have seen that movie they probably know what I'm talking about, if you have not seen that movie you should, its kind of creepy, but it is sort of an eye opener as well.  
  
Well that's it hope you enjoy it, until the next update...  
  
Please, please review and drop a line or 2.   
  
It's the only way I know whether its worth to continue with this project or delete it from the website and forget the whole thing.  
  
Chapter 9: Twilight  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Coruscant, Imperial Palace  
  
Jacen had just arrived from his away mission in Tattoine as he walked down the main hall he ran into his cousins Obi Wan and Padme SkyWalker. "Well, if it isn't my favorite cousins, how you two doing?"  
  
They responded in unison "Fine!"  
  
"Specially you Padme, I swear you get more beautiful each time I see you after each leave"  
  
"Thank you Jacen!"  
  
"So how's your training going?"  
  
"Its going quite well actually."  
  
"I can't wait to see those hard earned skills to the test, so how about a practice lightsaber match latter on?"  
  
"With you?"  
  
"Why not, you are not afraid are you?"  
  
"No I'm not, none of us are!"  
  
"Ok then its set." Padme added "You know Jacen that anger is gonna eat you whole someday."  
  
"I know that you don't understand this now, but anger can help you survive Padme, if you only knew..."  
  
He reached for her face & Obi Wan cut in "We should go!"  
  
"Of course, remember our practice."  
  
Jacen continued to his chamber to rest and left his cousins alone. Padme went on "We are loosing him, aren't we?"  
  
"No, we've lost him already!"  
  
"Maybe we should tell Anakin."  
  
"Tell him what? That his big brother has a chip on his shoulder the size of a small moon? We got nothing my little sister! The dark side clouds everything, we are on our own."  
  
"Don't call me little Ben! I'm 19 years old already!"  
  
"Sorry! Old habit, come on."  
  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Yavin 4  
  
The device went active and the stormtroopers guarding it immediately took defensive positions just in case, a holotransmission came through "Attention Yavin 4 station, we are under attack by unknown hostiles, be advised!"  
  
"Yavin 4 station here, we read you what do you need!"  
  
"We are holding our own for now, but we might need more shield generators and defense emplacements once this is over."  
  
Jaina went to the comm. room "I want to talk to Tenel Ka!"  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
Tenel Ka showed on the holoprojection and Jaina asked her "Do you need reinforcements?"  
  
"Not at the moment Jaina, but you need to be in full alert on your side, we don't know if they might be able to dial in to your device, even though the devices on their own don't have the enough power, we must not take any chances!"  
  
"Agreed and Tenel Ka, may the force be with you!"  
  
"We'll talk later Off-Galaxy team signing out."  
  
With that the transmission ended and the device turned off again.  
  
Jaina once again shouted her commands "You heard her people, get moving!"  
  
Location: Milky Way Galaxy  
Planet SGD: PXZ-698  
  
The death-gliders were swooping from all directions trying to lock on to the power source of each of the shield generators as they did the stormtroopers fired volley after volley of blaster bolts, damaging some and seriously disabling others. All of a sudden one death-glider got off a lucky shot and smashed one generator to smithereens, as he did a stormtrooper fired a well placed blaster bolt into the left wing of the glider. As it did it tore it off completely. The wounded glider spun out of control and smashed into the remaining force field, debris from it rained down on the encampment. Tenel Ka shouted "Everybody watch out!"  
  
"Milady the cannon is ready!"  
  
"And not a moment too soon, bring it to full power and fire on that ship!"  
  
"Aye!"  
  
The portable turbolaser cannon went to full power and fired in anger a single shot at the Ha'Tak in orbit above. The blast smashed through the shields as if they were not there and tore off a large section of the lower side of the ship. immediately the Ha'Tak nearly lost all power only moving forward by its momentum.  
  
"The officer at the sensor array reported "The ship appears to be disabled milady!"  
  
"Good! Target the remaining fighters, I want them out of my sky!"  
  
"Yes milady!"  
  
As the cannon took aim at the remaining death-gliders explosions burst out around them, Tenel Ka went on shouting again " They have landed ground troops, they are attacking! Quick set a perimeter around the unshielded area."  
  
Tenel Ka grabbed her lightsaber turned it on and went to meet the oncoming Jaffa troops like a cheetah, evading staff-weapon's blasts as she quickly advanced towards them. As soon as she was close enough she sliced off the front end of a staff-weapon and immediately sliced the Jaffa carrying it in two. Then she began to slice and dice Jaffa left and right. Until finally one remaining young Jaffa dropped his staff-weapon and surrendered  
  
Tenel Ka addressed the Jaffa "Good boy! You made a wise choice today, even though you don't understand a word I'm saying."  
  
The officer at the sensor array gave a final report. "The ship that was attacking still has life support and artificial gravity, but it can't go anywhere and we have not detected any transmissions so their communications array must be down as well."  
  
"Good, but they won't stay like that for long, so dial out and request EVA suits and personal boosters we need to go up there and secure that ship."  
  
"Aye we are on it, milady!"  
  
Location: Milky Way galaxy  
Earth, Colorado U.S, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC.  
  
Carter knocked at O'Neal's office "May I come in, General?"  
  
"Carter, Unless Superman himself swoops down or Buck Rogers comes through the StarGate at this point I'd rather not be disturbed!"  
  
"Yes Sir, Sorry!"  
  
"Come in Carter, I'm the one who's sorry!"  
  
"Though day, Huh?"  
  
"I told you guys that I'd much rather be who sticks it to the man than to be the man. And since I became the man I've been given the stick so many times I feel like a pincushion sometimes. How the hell did Hammond handle all this?"  
  
"I guess one day at a time sir!"  
  
"Yeah, Well for now this information about the newcomers stays here until we have something better to relay to Washington."  
  
"We could dial the planet and try to introduce ourselves to find out what their intentions are."  
  
"You are not suggesting we just waltz in there, right?"  
  
"No sir, we dial in. Send a transmission stating our intentions followed by sending a MALP to check out the surroundings on our own and to find out how they would react to our presence."  
  
"Ok I can go with that, we proceed in 48 hours."  
  
"48 hours?"  
  
"Yes 48 hours Colonel, to be honest your theory sounds more like a migraine than anything else and that is what I have now, so lets take at least a day to take it all in. Got it?"  
  
"Yes sir, 48 hours it is."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Get some rest sir."  
  
"I will, you too Colonel."  
  
Carter exited O'Neal's office while O'Neal also a little latter on proceeded to his quarters. While trying to wrap around his head Carter's theory and the fact that quite possibly something that people until now had regarded as fiction and a hobby could become to an extent a very tangible and real presence in the galaxy. He felt that whoever this strangers turned out to be they were going to change the lives of not just whatever worlds they came in contact with and the SGC but the lives of everybody in the galaxy and on earth itself!  
  



	10. Walking the razor's edge

I finally wipped this up after all the editing of the previous chapters Also I added the name of new AsGard homeworld "Orila"  
Again please review, its the only sure way for me to know if this is project going as good as it should or not!

* * *

Chapter 10: Walking the razor's edge  
Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Coruscant, The whole planet  
  
The news of the attack on the off-galaxy team spread like wildfire across every civilized world as well as all of Coruscant. It had caused quite uproar and the people were anxiously expecting what would their maximum leader would do about it.  
Finally the HoloProjectors around the planet wide city of Coruscant came to life with the visage of Emperor Anakin. He began to speak calmly and slowly "Dear citizens as you know by now, the Off-galaxy team was viciously attacked by yet unknown hostile forces. The attack however was successfully repelled. I regret to inform that there were a few casualties and that we hope that the force will accompany those that lost loved ones so far away. The empire will also compensate those that have suffered such irreparable loss and we will not back down or retreat. We have faced worst situations before and we will face this head on. Those that committed this dastardly deed shall not go unpunished. As of now there's a state of war between the attackers and our galaxy and we won't stop until the threat is eliminated one way or the other!"  
At the pep talk from their highness a lot of people exploded in applause and screams for "death to the hostiles" and "Hail emperor Anakin". If there was one thing that Anakin knew how to use was propaganda and he knew that it worked much better than brutal repression and terror that had been the trademark of the former empire. He went on "It is also my pleasure to announce that the first of our very own artificial wormhole network will be operational between Naboo and Coruscant within 2 days. Thanks to the dedication of the engineers and workers of our beloved galaxy" with that the HoloTransmission ended with another round of cheering from the public.

* * *

Corusca Galaxy  
Coruscant, Imperial Palace.  
  
Emperor Anakin looked on satisfied that his message had taken the desired effect. It gave him time to fully evaluate the situation at hand without having to worry about having to repress riots on the streets. He hated to ever have to use such methods so propaganda was the next best thing. He went to further inquire into the incident with a stormtrooper that personally delivered him the latest on the subject "So have they found anything else more about the attackers?"  
"Mistress Tenel-Ka is on the process of preparing a party to board the disabled alien ship, before they attacked they claimed to the off-galaxy team to bow down before their god Baal"  
"god! that's quite a title!" Anakin never heard of anybody ever even coming close to consider themselves a god. Not even Palpatine at his worst. "Ok then, let Jaina know that she is to report directly to me whatever Tenel Ka and the off-galaxy team finds in that ship, and be quick, may the force be with you"  
"Yes sir" with that the stormtrooper left to carry his instructions back on Yavin 4

* * *

Valhalla Galaxy  
AsGard homeworld "Orila"  
AsGard High Council  
  
Thor had just finished presenting his findings about the newcomers to the council members. Prime Minister Odin began to speak "Its obvious that indeed we must know more about the newcomers intentions, therefore I suggest we dispatch Captain Balder and the Ragnarok to investigate the site."  
Balder answered "My ship will be ready to go in 3 days"  
"That will be all then, this meeting is adjourned"  
As they all left Thor spoke to Captain Balder "You will of off-course be careful, won't you old friend?"  
"Aren't I always? Don't worry my good friend I will be back in no time..."  
With that they went their separate ways. Thor somehow could not help but feel that this was to be their last meeting.

* * *

Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Super Imperial Destroyer Harbinger in orbit around Coruscant  
  
Tarkin and Anakin had both watched the holoprojection of Anakin telling his subjects what had happened and what he intended to do about it. Tarkin began to comment "Your brother does have a flair for the dramatic! However this could really work to our advantage!"  
Jacen just sternly added "Yeah, specially to the military!"  
"What do you mean sire"  
"Don't insult my intelligence Tarkin, it's no secret that the military has been itching for a fight in order to increase their budget. But you are quite right! This could work to our advantage provided of course that the hawks in the military don't screw it up by starting another war on top of this one by shooting at whatever ship they come across in that galaxy"  
"According to reports the ship that attacked was effectively disabled by a portable turbolaser battery, I think we can handle anything that comes our way over there."  
"That overconfidence will be your undoing Tarkin just as it was with your grandfather!"  
"Sire My grandfather was the one the best the Empire ever had"  
"Indeed he was, but his overconfidence got the best of him, which is why our parents rebellion managed to destroy the first death star and him along with it"  
"You have not forgiven him for destroying your mother's homeworld right?"  
"There things that just cannot be forgiven, but it's in the past"  
"It was a very different empire then sire, however I do miss the power our military held at the time!"  
"And you will regain that power as soon as I'm emperor, In the meantime I'm going back to the surface I have business to attend too."  
"Official matters sire?"  
"Family matters actually!"

* * *

Location: Milky Way Galaxy  
Planet SGD: PXZ-698  
  
Tenel Ka was preparing to go onboard the disabled hostile vessel in orbit along with the best she could pick for the job in the Off-Galaxy team, plus an additional compliment of stormtrooper reinforcements that came along with the EVA equipment and personal boosters to make the trip to the ship in orbit above. After finally making sure her EVA suit was working perfectly she strapped herself to the personal booster "Is everyone ready?"  
"We are milady!"  
"Then lets get going and make haste shall we?" With that she ignited the personal booster and blasted into the upper levels of the planet's atmosphere as she did, the sky around her grew darker until she was met by the sea of stars of the milky way galaxy and just to her left and above the looming shape of the wounded Ha'Tak ship. Its sinister shape of a pyramid with the black as night weapons array around it, reminded her in a way of the Shadow academy back in her childhood and she could not help but feel a shiver down her spine recalling that incident and all the run-ins they had with the hellish structure up until the climactic battle they had back at the then Jedi Academy back in Yavin 4. Of those that dwelled the thing few survived to this day among them Zekk and Noris. The sense was increased by the malevolent presence she had felt within the ship and that feeling was only growing stronger as she drew closer to the Goa'uld vessel. Never the less she had to face whatever this entity was. She activated her commlink "Attention everyone watch out for possible enemy troops guarding the ship"  
"Aye"  
As she barely gave the command the sky around her filled with the signature energy blasts from the Jaffa Staff weapons. about an entire platoon of Jaffa had actually gone off the mother-ship in EVA suits expecting rightfully so to be boarded by the strangers on the surface...  
  



	11. The legacy of the gods

**Chapter 11: The legacy of the gods  
Location: Milky Way galaxy Earth, Colorado U.S, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC.  
**  
Activity around the SGC had become frantic specially in anticipation of the proposed mission to try to establish contact with the newcomers that apparently for all intended purposes had seemed to jump right out of most of the staff's favorite films without a good explanation. The crack jokes about meeting Han Solo and taking a ride on the millennium falcon were the order of the day. But they under lied the apprehension they all felt about the whole thing. If the Star Wars civilization was real after all and they turned out to be the bad guys. to say they would face a formidable foe was a serious understatement and they all knew it.  
As O'Neal sat to eat his lunch with Carter & Teal'c they noticed everybody's eyes on them! O'Neal finally having enough of it speaks out "OK! I'm only going to say this once, everybody here either speak their minds now or vacate the food court. We are not part of a store display"  
One soldier from one SG teams spoke "Are we to speak freely sir"  
"That's the idea lieutenant"  
"What happens if they indeed turn to be from a civilization like in Star Wars and they are the bad guys! And worst what if they have weapons like the Death Star and such"  
"Well I'm not much of an egg-head here but I think if you mean that big ball thingy they blew up planets with, it's just a little tad too big to fit in the StarGate! Don't you? Anyone"  
Carter followed up "First of all; we don't know who this people really are except that they kind of look like those aliens seen in those movies. That does not imply that they are! And until we send the MALP tomorrow morning, all we can do is speculate and that doesn't help anyone specially if painting scenarios like the Death Star coming around. As General O'Neal said it would never fit through the StarGate"  
O'Neal finished off "So anyone else have anymore questions? Good! Now either finish your meals or vacate the food court! Oh and anybody stares again and the next they'll be staring at will be the toilets that they'll be cleaning with their toothbrushes, Understand"  
With that everybody finished their meals and left as soon as they did without staring at either O'Neal and the members of SG-1 anymore.  
O'Neal chuckled "It's turning into a circus out here. I hope we get some answers from that probe tomorrow"  
Teal'c interjected "What do you think we will find about them"  
"I don't know... But I have a bad feeling about all this! Don't tell anyone that I do, OK"  
They both responded in unison "Yes Sir!"

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy  
In orbit around Planet SGD: PXZ-698**

Tenel Ka made a hard break to left to dodge a few Staff-Weapon blasts coming her way.  
Other blasts made their marks into the first hapless stormtroopers that were closing in to the ship. Others just scraped their personal boosters which caused them to loose control in some and lose power and continue adrift in others.  
Shaken from their initial surprise. Finally the remaining stormtroopers began firing back at the Jaffa in the EVA suits blasting them with deadly efficiency. They had the advantage in both firepower and rate of fire. The staff weapons took a little longer than blasters between shots Still being caught in the middle of a firefight in space with barely nothing more to protect you from hard vacuum than your EVA suit was no fun. Tenel Ka realized this as she heard the sounds of those gasping for air as their suits ruptured by being grazed by a blast. It was a grievous situation and she needed to remedy it as soon as possible. She kicked her personal booster into full throttle and hurl into the Jaffa wearing the EVA suits firing the personal booster blaster continuously slicing most of them to ribbons. It was truly a ghastly sight as some body pieces drifted away in space.  
Little by little the firefight died down until it finally abated. Tenel Ka shouted orders through her comlink again "Let's get ready to board her everyone, keep arms at the ready. its obvious this people are not playing games and neither are we, so shoot first and ask questions latter"  
"Aye"  
They all proceeded to the nearest dock in the vessel in order to board it

**Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Coruscant, Imperial Palace**

Padme Mara Skywalker stood transfixed while she watched her brother duke it out in a practice lightsaber match with their cousin Jacen. The lightsabers hummed and sizzled as they made contact with each other neither her brother or her cousin were giving an inch. All of a sudden her senses went into full alert as she ignited her lightsaber and bounced a few bolts from a trainer pod that Jacen had activated using the force.  
Jacen spoke not missing a beat on his duel with his other cousin Ben "I though you were gone there for a minute my dear"  
"Very funny Jacen! I'm paying attention to your match with my brother. I was not divagating"  
"Good! You both need to remember to always be alert"  
Ben interjected "You always speak too much Jacen, we are as alert and ready as we'll ever be!"

"Really? Are you now"  
All of a sudden both Ben and Padme found themselves under a storm of blasts coming from multiple training pods that Jacen had again activated using the force. Padme was able to dodge and deflect a few but was overwhelmed. Ben had a harder time since he was concentrating on his fight with Jacen when he felt two training pod blasts hit his back he ducked to avoid a second blast and the swing of Jacen's lightsaber then he side stepped to the right dodging and deflecting additional blasts until he was too overwhelmed by the barrage from the training pods. Crouching on the floor Ben stretches his hand upward and calling up all the power from the force he could muster fries the engines of the training pods that then dropped to the floor clattering around them.  
Jacen which had remained silently watching the spectacle he had created with amusement finally speaks "You both still need to learn to anticipate, class dismissed"  
Ben stood and walked toward his sister that was getting up as well "Are you all right"  
"I'm fine Ben its just trainer bolts" she answered back with a hint of anger and disappointment in her voice Jacen started to walk out of the practice room then stopped and said "I can feel your anger Ben! When you are ready I will teach you both how to use it properly" again he resumes to walk until he reaches the exit and disappears from their view. Padme spoke "What was all that about"  
"He is trying to push us into the dark side sis! that's what it's about!" Ben replied sourly

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy  
Inside Ha'Tak vessel In orbit around Planet SGD: PXZ-698**

Immediately after boarding the vessel Tenel Ka and her team proceeded deeper into the ship virtually unopposed a translator miniature droid shouted orders to the hostiles that may had remained on board to surrender or perish. After a moment of silence a few Jaffa came out surrendering, still others tried to repel them without success. Tenel Ka was growing weary of the carnage and she realized that unless she found a way for all the remaining Jaffa she would have to slaughter almost all of them. She suddenly remembered the first broadcast from the vessel that identified the maximum authority as a god! It was no wonder then they would fight so fiercely! She had to convince them that the entity that was in charge was anything but a god and given how the battle had been so overwhelmingly in her favor she decided to use it as a propaganda weapon. She addressed the miniature translator droid "Link up with the ship's internal comm. system and translate the following, to all warriors and their brave commander. I know that you are fighting for your so called god, but if he is a god as he claims. then where is his power? Shouldn't a god have the power to single handedly smite us like a bug? Despite our losses we've had the upper hand all along and you all know that! So I now challenge your god to either smite us out of existence to prove his godhood to all! If he can't then he is no more a god than any of you or me"  
As she threw her challenge she felt the rage of the entity within the ship increase but this time with a hint of fear and self doubt. 'So you are fearful of your own mortality after all' she thought to herself and then went on "I can sense the fear in your so called god, look at him and tell me he is not cowering right now!"

Kalibos was getting anxious and could not hide how he felt to his first prime that looked at him with a mixture of sudden surprise and disgust Kalibos shouted a desperate order "Wipe the infidel strangers from this ship and from the surface of that planet I command it!" The first prime responded fiercely "Why don't you do it yourself and why are you so afraid? The Stranger's leader is right! You are no god! "  
"You dare defy me? Sholva!" With that Kalibos activated his hand held concussion blast weapon and sent the first prime hurtling through the air 6 feet away, as he tried to recover Kalibos approached him and used his finger torture weapon on him "You will suffer a thousand deaths Sholva!" but as Kalibos did he was enveloped by the energy signature of a zat-gun being discharged. Kalibos dropped senseless to the floor. A junior Jaffa officer had fired the weapon when he realized too that Kalibos was no more a god than he or anyone was. He helped the first prime to stand. The first prime issued an order through the internal comm. "To all Jaffa this battle is over and we are surrendering this vessel to the strangers, Kalibos is defeated and being proven not to be a god"  
The translator droid gave the corresponding translation in Basic and cheers were heard from the boarding party they had won the day even though at a price!  
Tenel Ka transmitted a message to the camp in the surface "Attention off-galaxy team the boarding party has been successful we have secured the alien vessel! Relay message to Yavin station"  
The camp burst into cheers as they heard the news! "Aye Milady!"

In the meantime the young officer aimed his zat gut at the unconscious form of Kalibos but the first prime stopped him "No, lets give him to the strangers so they do to him as they wish, humiliation is a far worse faith than death"  
The young officer responded "Agreed"  
Tenel Ka and her boarding party entered the bridge to meet the first prime that stood next to what looked like an unconscious male human but Tenel Ka sensed immediately that this human housed the terrible entity she felt all along. The first prime was accompanied by what looked like a junior officer.

Tenel Ka ordered to take bio scans One of the members of the boarding party began to take scans "Milady this human is under the control of some parasite located in his brain stem"  
"That explains the duality I felt about him, but how could he be human"  
"Perhaps we will more answers from their databases, they seem to be intact"  
"Do so"  
"Aye, were on it!" The first prime bowed his head slightly in respect toward Tenel Ka but the Junior officer kneeled before her and spoke "Are you a god? one of the ancient gods"  
Tenel Ka once again use the miniature translator droid and ordered it to translate as she tenderly approached the young man and raised him to standing position. Get up, You don't need to bow down before me! I am no more a god than you are!"

**Location: Corusca Galaxy  
Yavin 4**

Jaina Solo had felt that through the force that something had transpired on the boarding attempt of the Alien ship in that distant galaxy that Tenel Ka and her team were working on the Ships Gate project. However because of the huge distance and timeline differential she did not know what and that in turn made her pace about anxiously finally the device once again activated and as soon as the wormhole appeared a transmission was received. The comm. Officer interrupted the silence that until now had permeated the control room "Mistress Jaina we are receiving a Holo-Signal is definitely from the off-galaxy team!" "Put it through!" Jaina demanded, the communications officer complied and a hologram of Tenel Ka appeared in the middle of the room.  
"This is the off-galaxy team, we have secured the alien ship, repeat we have secured the alien ship, can you read me?" "We read you Tenel Ka, loud and clear" Jaina responded followed by cheers from those that were in the control room. She quelled down the cheering by raising her hand and continued her conversation "What have you been able to learn so far?" "Well the leader of the ship believe it or not is a parasite that has been using a human being as a host probably for an extremely long time." "A human being in that galaxy? How is that even possible?" "It gets more interesting the soldiers this parasite or simbiote had at his command are humanoids with pouches in their stomachs and each carry one of this creatures also but the creatures don't seem to be mature just yet, this humanoids in fact may have also been genetically altered humans just for that purpose obviously a very long time ago." "Have your team being able to extract anything out of their computer databases? It might clear some of these mysteries." "They are already working on it. It will take a little while for our computers to translate everything into Basic at least a few hours" "Ok, keep me posted, be safe and may the force be with you!" "And with you"


	12. Connections

**Chapter 12: Connections**

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy**

Inside Ha'Tak vessel  
In orbit around Planet SGD: PXZ-698

A technician came to the bridge and addressed Tenel Ka "Mistress we have cracked the entire database and we are nearly finished translating it"

"What have you been able to find from it so far?"

"Well the Jaffa have helped a lot and what we have learned is surprising so far is surprising to say the least. Apparently and if their records are correct it's from this galaxy that we humans come from! The DNA tests will need to confirm this but is pretty tantalizing so far!"

"Unbelievable! We always suspected that we we may not have been natives to our galaxy but to find that this is where all our ancestors may have come from is beyond anybody's wildest dreams. As soon as you finish have it sent to the camp for transmission back to Yavin 4"

"Aye it will be so…"

"Oh and ask the Jaffa to prep one of their landing craft I'm going down as well"

Location: Milky Way galaxy  
Earth, Colorado U.S, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC.

The SGC gate room was in eerie silence except for the computer voice that announced when a chevron had been encoded. The anxiety that everybody felt as the world where the strange visitors that for some reason looked like they came right out of the Star Wars films was being dialed so the probe could be sent was so palpable that one felt that it could swim through it.

Finally the last chevron locked into place and the artificial wormhole that linked earth with that world came into existence.

O'Neal broke the silence and gave the order "Send the MALP in"

"Aye sir"

The MALP climbed up the ramp and vanished into the event horizon of the wormhole.

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy**

**Planet **SGD: PXZ-698

Tenel Ka had just arrived at the Off-Galaxy camp in the surface after taking a trip onboard a Goa'uld landing transport that the Jaffa had provided. Just as she had suspected once the myth of their leader being a god was dispelled they surrender the mothership. She also learned that in fact some Jaffa had been engaged in an actual rebellion against their would be oppressor and that the first prime of Kalibos had secretly been part of that movement. The first prime himself was piloting the landing craft and he had been adaman that his people would be allowed to go to join the rebellion. Tenel Ka had agreed to do so but that the Ha'Tak as she learned the designation of the vessel was to remain in the hands of the Empire. All the Jaffa were to go to their rebel headquarters by using the Chapa'Ai the name the Jaffa had for the artificial wormhole device.

The Jaffa were allowed to leave as she promised they dialed to their destination and left. As the wormhole vanished as the last Jaffa went in, Tenel Ka received a HoloTransmision from the Ha'Tak in orbit above it was the team's science officer "Mistress we have concluded the DNA analisis on the subject and is conclusive. Humans indeed are native from this galaxy! I had my doubts given the nature of this parasites or Goa'uld as the Jaffa told us they are called but the mithocondrial DNA doesn't lie."

"Excellent work lets prepare a full report so we can transmit it back to Coruscant"

"Were already on it milady"

Just in that moment the device came to life again

"Do we have any scheduled delivery?" Tenel Ka asked

"No mistress! The next delivery is not due for 8 hours and this is a local event only 7 locks have become active"

"Stormtroopers be ready for the possible arrival of hostiles through the device this is not a drill, repeat not a drill"

All the stormtroopers took defensive positions as the wormhole came to be, after a few seconds a strange device on wheels and what looked like a robotic arm came out of the event horizon.

"Nobody shoots unless I order it, is that clear" Tenel Ka shouted as she turned her lightsaber on.

Location: Milky Way galaxy  
Earth, Colorado U.S, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC.

Everybody in the control room was agape at the video transmission coming from the MALP. Had they not been receiving the images from a world light years away they would have thought that somehow the MALP had arrived right into the middle of a Star Wars convention because right in front of the MALP's camera was what looked like a textbook detail of white armored clad stormtroopers! Not only had that but the armor looked a bit different from the obvious plastic props in the movies. The armor in these individuals definitely had a metallic luster to them.

And the Kicker was the woman that seemed to be leading them. Wearing what looked like a reptilian skin outfit that combined with her fiery red hair made her look like a cross between Xena the Warrior princess and Red Sonja. And to top it all off what she all of a sudden held in her hands that looked like and honest to God lightsaber. Just like the armor it had a very lifelike quality to it. It had a small aura that obviously suggested that the thing was superheating the surrounding atmosphere, it also change colors slightly across the spectrum as she moved the _energy blade_ around.

Again O'Neal broke the silence as he saw what the woman held in her hands "Wow, I want one!" everybody in the room looked at him as he said that. He just sighed and went on "Well colonel anytime now!"

"Yes sir" Carter replied and spoke into the mike to contact the newcomers at the other end of the wormhole.

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy**

**Planet **SGD: PXZ-698

Tenel Ka stood very alert in front of the armed detail with her lightsaber ready to strike at the slightest sign of trouble. Suddenly a voice crackled from the wheeled device "This probe is unarmed, we mean you no harm. We are from the planet Earth. We know that you are new arrivals in this galaxy and we would like to ascertain your intentions, do you understand?"

Tenel Ka shouted an order "Have that transmission translated immediately"

"Aye, Mistress" The translator droid began "For what I can gather they said the device which is most likely a probe is from a planet called Earth and that they mean us no harm. Also they apparently want to know what our intentions are!"

"Well that means they come in peace, respond to them that…" before she could finish a stormtrooper opened fire on the MALP wrecking it. Tenel Ka moved like a blur and sliced the stormtroopers weapon in two. He held his hands upright immediately as she held the lightsaber close enough to his neck to almost cinch his armor she yelled "What have you done? Why? I gave clear orders for nobody to shoot. **Nobody!**" The stormtrooper simply remained silent Tenel Ka shouted orders again "Remove him and confine him. He is hiding something!" all of a sudden a stream of metal came from the wormhole and hit a nearby stormtrooper in the shoulder making him fall backwards wounded. Tenel Ka went on "Everybody fall back, repeat we are not to fire back unless they come through the device guns blazing" as she said that the wormhole shut down.

Location: Milky Way galaxy  
Earth, Colorado U.S, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC.

As the SGC members in both the control room and the soldiers in the Gate room awaited a response they heard the woman speak in a language that reminded Daniel a lot about the ancient's dialect but not quite. Then a blinding flash of light came across the camera followed by nothing but static.

A soldier in the Gate room nervously let a quick burst of MP5 into the wormhole That incited a prompt and quick response from O'Neal "I have not given any orders to fire. Stop at once. Shut down the wormhole immediately!"

Merriman shut down the wormhole as ordered.

Daniel just said "That went well!"

O'Neal replied with a deep sigh "Yep!" Carter just pursed her lips and Teal'c just added "It would appear that these newcomers might indeed be hostile and they do look a lot like the foot soldiers from the Star Wars films"

"Thank you Teal'c for stating the obvious"

"Anytime O'Neal"

Daniel interjected "It may all still be a misunderstanding" O'Neal responded "That might well be the case Daniel however the fact that they destroyed the MALP after that woman shouted her orders doesn't make it look promising that and the fact that a nervous soldier fired into the wormhole. So we don't even know but we may have also even killed somebody on the other side right after saying that we were coming in peace, so for all intended purposes we might be at war and with Darth Vader and the emperor for all we know and as crazy as it sounds"

Carter added "Sir we need to learn as much about this people and their capabilities as we can, especially if they are indeed hostile"

"Yes, so what do you suggest?"

"Well since so far so much about these newcomers is so identical to the Star Wars films we will need to get in touch with people that have technical expertise on the technology the movies depict. Is a long shot but is a start Sir"

"Do it"

Location: Corusca Galaxy

Yavin 4

Jaina was awoken from her slumber by an imperial commander; the officer punched the comm. button at her door "Mistress Jaina"

"Yes, what is it?"

"We have an incoming wormhole on the device, you ordered us to notify you immediately in any such event"

"I'll be on my way"

Jaina hurriedly got dressed and went down the Device area.

The comm.. officer spoke "We are getting a holotransmision now"

A hologram with the visage of Tenel Ka appeared on the HoloProjector. "Attention Yavin Station we've had an incident. A first contact situation that has gone terribly wrong!"

Jaina anwered back "What happened?"

"We received an incoming wormhole in the device and it definitely originated in this galaxy as only 7 locks activated. Some kind of primitive probe mounted on wheels came through and whoever was controlling it on the other side tried to communicate with us. As we were about too, a trooper opened fire on the probe without any authorization frying it. In an apparent response we received some kind of weapons fire from the wormhole and it wounded another trooper. The weapons they use seem to be some sort of slug trowers. Had it not been for his armor the cadet would have not lived to tell this tale. I personally detained the trooper responsible for the incident. I strongly felt that he did it in purpose and not because he was nervous."

"Were you able to determine where the probe came from?"

"They said they are from a planet called Earth. For what I understand the Goa'uld and the Jaffa calls them the Tau'ri "

"I'm sorry 'Ka but I lost you there! The Jaffa, Goa'uld?"

"Sorry we were about to transmit the data we have retrieved from the captured ship which is called a Ha'Tak by the way."

"Ha'Tak huh? Whoever this aliens are they sure have a way with names"

"You don't know the half of it, we are sending the data now"

The comm. officer interjected "Receiving upload now"

Jaina once again continued the dialogue "So anything else?"

"As I said you don't know the half of it Jaina, First of all the Goa'uld is a parasitic species that seem to be the dominant power in this galaxy. But they are very much divided and prone to fight amongst themselves, Recently a Goa'uld named Baal had been very succesfull in taking over quite a large chunk of the galaxy once dominated by various Goa'uld including the most powerfull alliance they have that call themselves the System Lords"

"System Lords! This Goa'ulds do have a flair for the dramatic don't they?"

"Pretty much yes, anyway things were going well for this Baal until a human empire named the Aschen decided to make an all out attack on their territories as well as worlds that had long since being abandoned by the Goa'uld. The Aschen have been methodically using Bio Weapons to eliminate any population on the planet they intend to ocuppy and then repopulate with docile workers to use the planet as an agricultural resource or mining resource as the case presents itself."

"Nice people this Aschen! I don't even know who is worst for what you have told me and what is on the records! One group wants to slave that whole galaxy and rule as if they are gods and the other wants to nearly wipe the whole population on that galaxy to make room for farming and mining colonies! Have I got it right?"

"That pretty much sums it all up!"

"And I thought we had problems in our galaxy!"

Tenel 'Ka rarely ever laughed however Jaina's statement made her smile at least slightly from the inside out and she liked the feeling "This is a fact"

"So is there anything else?"

"Oh yes, plenty more! Did you know I felt through the force the presence of both the Goa'uld and his host and on a lower level even the Jaffa soldiers?"

"So? What is so strange about that?"

"Their Bio-Scans show no presence of midichlorians whatsoever!"

"But that's impossible 'Ka! If that were the case you should have not felt them at all, pretty much like with the Vong!"

"Yet I felt both that parasite and his human host even before they reached orbit!"

"Have you conducted any DNA analysis? It might provide some answers."

"We are already on it, we should get the results at any moment. Oh here they are... This is incredible!"

"What! What is it?"

"The analysis on the human host genetic makeup revealed that he posseses an additional gene and believe it or not it seems to act as a receptor of the force!"

"That's unbelievable!"


	13. Cloak & Dagger

Chapter 13: Cloak & Dagger

**Location: Milky Way galaxy  
Earth, Colorado U.S, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC**.

Merriman shouted "We are receiving an incoming wormhole"

O'Neal instictively ordered the Iris closed

Merriman went on "We are receving a transmision. It's Bra'Tac sir!"

"Open the Iris"

Master Bratac came through the Gate. Just as he did the wormhole shut off. O'Neal, Teal'c and the rest of the SG-1 team came down to meet him.

Teal'c saluted respectfully "Is good to see you Master Bra'tac!"

"It is always good to see you Teal'c!"

O'Neal saluted in his usual way "How yah doing Old pal? What brings you to our Lake Edna woods?"

"Lake Edna? have they changed the name of this place?"

"Umm... No it's just a saying... Never mind!"

"Ah I see, Well is good to see you too O'Neal and the rest of you as well. As for what I'm here I need to bring Teal'c back with me immediately!"

Teal'c interjected "What has happened?"

"We are going to have an emergency meeting of the Free Jaffa council."

"What is the meeting about?"

"Is in regard of the newcomers to this galaxy I'm not aware if you knew about them or not."

O'Neal responded "Oh, we know!"

"Yes well as it turns out Baal did send a Ha'Tak about a day ago to capture whatever technology this newcomers possesed by force. But their weapons were able to disable the Ha'Tak while in orbit. Not only did they managed to disable the mothership but also latter boarded it using some alien EVA suits with boosters that allowed to go up to the ship all the way from the planet's surface!"

O'Neal simply had to say it and he did "Cool!"

Bra'tac looked at him with a perplexed look O'Neal added "Please go on"

"Yes well... As I was saying they managed to board the ship after fierce fighting in which many Jaffa died"

O'Neal added "Let me guess they killed everybody right?"

"Actually they allowed the Jaffa to leave through the Chapa'Ai"

"Wait first the Jaffa were fighting this newcomers off and then they are allowed to leave through the StarGate?"

"At some point in the battle the newcomers issued a defiance to the Goa'uld that commanded the ship telling him that if he were truly a god then to show it by taking on them on his own. As he could not the Jaffa realized that he and the rest of the Goa'uld are indeed false gods just as the free Jaffa had been saying all along"

"They did that, I did not know they could speak either Jaffa or Goa'uld!"

"Apparently some machine did the translation for them. The voice that came through the comm. in the ship sounded pretty mechanical according to the Jaffa that witnessed the event. Anyway after being proven that the Goa'uld are false Gods they accepted to surrender the ship and the Goa'uld to the newcomers and after showing them how to operate the vessel were allowed to dial our home base since at least they were a few of our spies with them"

O'Neal had to break his silence "So this people allowed the Jaffa to just go after the Jaffa showed them how to operate a Ha'Tak?"

"Yes O'Neal as you see we may have gained powerful allies in our fight for freedom from the Goa'uld"

"Allies might be too strong a word for them old pal"

"You don't think they could be allies O'Neal?"

"There is something we need to show you Bra'Tac"

Teal'c added "Indeed we do!"

Bra'tac came along with the SG-1 team to the briefing room

O'Neal went on "Bra'Tac this is something you will really have to see to believe" as he did he popped a DVD in the player and on TV the logo of 20th century fox appeared and then huge letters that filled nearly the whole screen and spelled Star Wars

Bra'Tac was more perplexed than ever "What is this O'Neal?"

"Oh it gets better we will skip to the good parts" using the remote O'Neal quickly dialed scenes he had previosly bookmarked on the DVD and to Bra'tac's amazement he saw people wearing armor that was identical to the ones the newcomers soldiers were wearing although they looked a bit phony compared to the real thing. Next he saw somebody brandishing a sword that was somehow made of energy. Something that also the Jaffa that witnessed the event saw.

Bra'tac was at a loss for words "What is all this O'Neal, where get so much information on this strangers? How?"

"Well... That's a bit hard to explain old pal, you see this what is called a movie"

"A movie?"

"Yes it's a piece of entertaiment we go to places called theaters and watch them for fun, of this they actually made at least 5 movies and they are working on 6th one!"

"But how can a piece of entertaiment end up overpowering a Ha'tak and capturing it O'Neal? That just doesn't make sense!"

"Doesn't it now! Well as I said is kind of hard to explain. I will allow colonel Carter to explain the rest. Well colonel it's your show!"

Carter picked up the conversation "Yes sir! It seems that George Lucas the man who produced and directed all this films somehow was receiving images of real events from some distant galaxy. He never knew it and in fact still has no knowledge of this."

"Images, how with what?"

"Images in his brain"

"His brain?"

O'Neal simply shrugged and allowed Carter to continue with her explanation

"Yes his brain. It is possible that he may posses the Ancients gene and somehow that allowed him to tune into this specific very real events happening on the other side of the universe."

O'Neal finally added "Ok, now we roll the really good stuff we got from this morning." he popped another DVD and press play on the remote as he did an image of a planet that Bra'tac acording to the Jaffa witnesses accounts recognized as the one were the event took place he saw again people wearing the armor described by the Jaffa but by the looks of them they were not movie props by any stretch of the imagination, The DVD played all the way up until the MALP was destroyed.

O'Neal finally added "As you can see this people may not turn to be good allies, not at all"

Bra'tac went on "Could it have been a misunderstanding?"

"Anything is possible. But from what we know of this people from the films and all. They could just turn out to be worst news than the Goa'uld ever where and as surprised as I am for even saying that!"

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy**

**Planet SGD: PXZ-698**

Tenel Ka was busy still gathering all the data she still could from the Ha'Tak when a science officer interrupted her. "I'm sorry to interrupt you mistress but I think you really need to see this!"

"What is it?"

"As you may recall milady you ordered us to make a routine deep space scan into the region of space where our own galaxy is located to check how our neighborhood mis doing at this time."

"Yes and?"

"Well is still pretty much there as expected but we can't find any traces of life on the Corusca Galaxy on this timeline!"

"What that's impossible are you sure is not a glitch?"

"We are pretty sure we checked quite a few times. The Corusca galaxy at this time is simply devoid of life!"

"How can that be, did you check the galactic core and the core's blackhole for any unusual activity?"

"We did. There's nothing that indicates any growth in the mass of either the core's blackhole nor the smaller ones within the maw!"

"That rules out the possibility of our galaxy having imploded on itself! anything else?"

"I am afraid not. There's no explanation, at least not a naturally ocurring one!"

A fist of ice formed inside Tenel Ka's stomach as she heard that statement. Indeed if the cause was not natural it had to come from someplace else and now the only place it seemed logical was this very new frontier they were exploring. For the first time she began to question the wisdom of the venture they had all embarqued on.

Location: Milky Way Galaxy

Planet SGD: PRX-466

New Free Jaffa HeadQuarters.

The Free Jaffa council had already started the meeting just Before Teal'c and Bra'tac arrived. Da'Kek the second eldest member of the council second only to Bra'tac greeted them "It is good to see you both, we began the meeting just a little moment ago, Sorry Master Bra'tac but we needed to discuss this as soon as possible. The fact that this newcomers could be a great asset in our struggle for freedom can't be overlooked!"

"Well is good that we arrived then I have information about this newcomers that may be it troubling"

Tire'n a novice member of the council but one of the most ardent spokeman against any alliance with either the To'kra or or the Tauri interjected "And where does this troubling piece of information comes from? The To'kra or the Tauri?"

Teal'c answered the information does come from the Tauri and I can assure that is legitimate"

"With all due respect Master Teal'c how could you be sure? What if what they want is to make an alliance with this people that would only benefit them?"

"Because as much as you may like to ignore it, I've fought alongside the Tauri for a very long time and I can asure as I always have that their intentions are honorable. I can't speak for all them. But I can sure speak for StarGate command"

Master Bra'tac added "Teal'c speaks the truth, I would trust the members of StarGate command with my life and so would Teal'c"

Da'Kek interjected "Indeed and their integrity is not in question at least by most members of this council" he finish his sentence giving a disaproving glance at Tire'n who just sat silently.Da'Kek then went on "Come on show us your information on these people"

Master Bra'tac and Teal'c proceeded to prepare the audio visual equipment that they had brought from earth to show the most unbelievable piece of evidence about the origin of this strangers that the Jaffa had ever seen.

**Location: Milky Way galaxy  
Earth, New Jersey, U.S**

Michael Kwan or Mich as his closest buddies knew him had been the #1 fan of the Star Wars films for as early as he could remember. He had collected about all the toys and launchboxes that had ever been marketed and right after he entered college had started a website for vs debate with what he considered his most loathed opponents. The Star Trek fans, it became a huge success so much so that the venture was still running even now years after graduating in engineering and starting a family. He still enjoyed the debaes and talking about anything Star Wars especially the technical stuff which was what largely inspired him to become an engineer in the first place. The doorbell rang just as he and his family were to sit for dinner. Mich told them "I'l get it" and went to open the door to be greeted by 2 man in military uniform, a third man was in a black SUV parked in the street right on the front of the house with the engine still running. One of the men adressed Mr Kwan "Mr Kwan?"

"Yes..." he responded unsure if it was a good thing or not to do so. Not that it had mattered at that point anyway.

The man went on "Sir you have come with us to Colorado immediately!"

"May I ask why?"

"All that we can tell you at the moment is that is a matter of urgent national security."

"What about my family?"

"Arrangements will be made for them so they can relocate in Colorado until this situation is resolved."

Ms Kwan aproached her husband "Honey what is it?"

"I'm not sure sweetheart, it looks that Uncle Sam needs me for some reason! We will have to move to Colorado for a while."

"Colorado?"

"That's were they are saying I have to go."

The man again pressed on "We are sorry Miss. but your husband has to go A.S.A.P! In about 2 hours another vehicle will come to get you and your kids to Colorado that should give you plenty of time to pack clothing, Don't worry about food we will provide all other necesities for you."

Mich hugged and kissed his wife before leaving with the soldiers "I love you! We'l be in touch soon"

As Mich left in the SUV with the soldiers his kids gathered around their mother "What happened mom? Where are they taking Dad?"

"It's ok! We will be moving to Colorado for a while, your Dad will be there."

The eldest of their kids asked "Why?"

"I don't know honey. Some kind of goverment business your Dad has to attend too. Now come on we have to pack we leave in 2 hours!"

Location: Milky Way Galaxy

Planet SGD: PRX-466

New Free Jaffa HeadQuarters.

The council had reconvened after taking a break having seeing the evidence brought by Master Bra'tac and Teal'c

Tire'n began to speak "Are we really supposed to believe this? That somehow some Tauri got visions in his head about these newcomers in their home galaxy and made what is it that you called them? Movies? About their exploits? Even while you trust the Tauri withiin the StarGate command who is to say that some less honorable Tauri fabricated all this evidence!"

Teal'c responded "As I assured you before, they are not. I myself I'm a big fan of this films"

"Still even if it's true who is to say that those events in the movies represent the current time? What if they are visions of a long distant past or even a long away future? There is no way to tell! Is there? And as for the Tauri probe being destroyed. It could have all been a misundertanding."

"Indeed that could also be very well the case. However the evidence we have presented suggest we should proceed with caution in whatever we decide regarding this strangers."

Da'Kek spoke "You are both right. While it's true that according to the evidence we should proceed with caution we can't also let the oportunity of at least aquiring technology that could allow us to defeat our oppressors once and for all to pass. Not mention maybe even stop the Aschen dead on their tracks!""

Bra'tac added "That is if they are even willing to share it. But if we are to try to stablish some sort of relationship with this newcomers it must be done very carefully. We want freedom not an exchange of one set of masters for another!"

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy**

**Planet SGD: PXZ-698**

The long range sensors in off-galaxy team camp picked another ship coming out of hyperspace this time the configuration was similar to the one they found crashed on the surface of the planet The officer yelled the alert "Mistress a ship has just come out of hyperspace"

Tenel Ka inquired "Is it another Ha'Tak?"

"Negative the configuration of the aproaching ship is extremely similar to the one we found crashed here"

"Get the shields and cannons ready just in case"

"We are detecting some sort of transmission. Is being beamed right into this room!"

A hologram of a slender alien with big almond eyes appeared in the middle of the room and spoke "This is Balder captain of the Ragnarok I represent the AsGard Federation. We've come to ascertain your intentions on this galaxy"

Tenel Ka was taken a little aback by the fact that the Alien seemed to be comunicating with them in fluent Basic "Greetings Captain Balder, May I ask how is it that you know our language?"

"Actually the ship's computer is translating the conversation as we speak.

"Amazing if only our translator droids were that effective!"

D4C8 the translator droid that came along for the expedition was not happy with that statement at all "Mistress Jaina I'm sure that even that bread roaster inside that ship has its limitations, I represent a proud line of protocol droids having being built by the great C3PO himself!"

"Yes D4C8 we all know the history very well, you've told a million times, now shut up or I will shut you up"

"Very well"

Suddenly a conmotion is heard outside followed by blaster fire Tenel Ka asked "What is going on outthere?"

"We've been betrayed milady some renegade troopers have freed the trooper that you ordered detained and now control the medium range turbolaser we just installed, we are attempting to retake it"

"By all the Godesses of Dathomir! I'm on my way don't allow them to fire at the..." Before she finished the sentence The turbolaser was fired at full power.


	14. Repercusions

**Chapter 14: Repercussions**

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy**

**In orbit around Planet SGD: PXZ-698**

The scanning systems officer gave Balder a terrifying alert "There's a huge energy spike coming up from the planet's surface it's most definitely a weapon"

"Raise Shields." Balder ordered

"There is no time Captain!"

"All hands abandon ship!" Balder ordered before the blast cut through the unprotected ship like butter slicing all the way through to the power core causing a chain reaction that resulted in a fiery explosion that looked like a second small sun from the surface for a few seconds. The blinding explosion created a shockwave that hit the Ha'Tak and the partially built ShipsGate like a hammer nudging them a bit out of their original orbits and sending everyone that was inside the captured Ha'Tak flying to the walls and bulkheads. It also sent dozens of hapless EVA workers spiraling into space and assured oblivion. Of those that managed to hang on to something some were rendered blind as the intense luminosity from the blast damaged partially or totally their optic nerves.

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy**

**Planet SGD: PXZ-698**

Tenel Ka felt the horrible anguish of those onboard the doomed ship as it exploded. Rage filled her heart as she headed toward the turbolaser cannon at full throtle deflecting blaster fire with her lightsaber. "Take them all out!" The Troopers concentrated all their firepower on the renegade soldiers cutting down a few of them. And Tenel Ka dispatched the remaining ones but she just rendered the one she had detained before unconcious. "Put him on a stasis chamber until we can return him to Yavin 4"

The Scanning systems officer yelled to Tenel Ka :"Milady, We found that the AsGard Ship managed to send an extremely powerfull distress signal beofre the renegades blew it up"

"Wonderfull! So now not only these renegades managed to botch a first contact but to start a war with a race capable of intergalactic travel?."

"I'm afraid so milady"

"What's the news on orbit?"

"Not good, the explosion nudged both the ShipsGate and the captured Ha'Tak out of orbit. They are in the process or re-stablishing their original orbits now, a lot of people were wounded and quite a few that were doing EVA work were lost. Many others were blinded totally or partially by the blast as well Med droids and crews are working now on those affected"

"Is there any chance of rescuing the ones that were thrown into space?"

"We are trying to rescue as many as we can as we speak milady"

"Keep me informed at all times"

"Yes milady"

**Location: Milky Way galaxy  
Earth, Colorado U.S, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC**.

It had been a grueling 4 hours of flight on a military plane and a 2 hours drive to Cheyene mountain complex and during that time Michael Kwan was debriefed on something called the StarGate program, an artificial wormhole network that a few years back allowed Earth intersterllar travel and that they made contact with hostile aliens. Not to mention technology and stuff that made him thought that somehow he had crossed into the twilight zone or something else like that. He thought as they crossed the threshold into the huge underground complex. The group finally got off the SUV walked through a main halway and into an elevator that took them even deeper into the bowels of the facility. Finally he was led into a briefing room were people he ad never seen were expecting him.

A man in a high ranking uniform greeted him "Welcome to StarGate command Mr Kwan I'm General O'Neal, how was your flight?"

"As good as can be expected from a military flight general, anyway why I'm I here?. Your staff has people that are far more qualified than me for your StarGate program, unless you made contact with the Evil Empire and Darth Vader" Kwan said with a sarcastic grin

O'Neal responded "Funny you should say that, come sit let me introduce you to the rest of my staff this is Colonel Samantha Carter, this is Dr Daniel Jackson."

Kwan was more confused than ever at the same time with the general's response it took him a bit of a time to respond "Umm... General I was joking about the empire and Darth Vader"

"I know, But we are not. There's something you need to see..." with that he pressed a button on a remote and on the TV screen appeared a video of what looked

like a savanah or prairy about 15 meters ahead there was some sort of encampment but what really struck him was the people who were surrounding whatever held the camera that took the video. They were dressed in full stormtrooper regalia but looked more real than iny film or TV special he had eer seen. Then to top it all off he was blown away by the spectacle of the women holding a lightsaber that too looked strangely more real than in any film

Colonel Carter began to explain "This video was taken by a MALP which is the probes we send through the StarGate before we send any personel. For what we can gather this people came through the StarGate from another galaxy and as you can see the resemblence to Star Wars personel etc is identical. We think that in fact Mr George Lucas may possess a reccessive gene that comes from the Ancients which were the race that built the StarGate network billions of years ago. As a result he probably saw events in his mind that really took place in a distant galaxy without his knowledge. He probably also filled the blanks with his own imagination as well. The reason for you being here Mr Kwan is that we need to know all we can about this people's capabilities and you are one of the foremost experts on the Star Wars technological and warfare aspects."

Mr Kwan was speechless again he finally broke the silence "Are you people serious? I mean if it is as you say and Mr Lucas got glimpses here and there of real events in a distant galaxy and filled the rest with his own imagination it will be very hard to come up with an accurate picture of what this people may be truly capable off!"

"We know, but we have no better options at the moment"

Kwan sighed "Fine what can I exactly do to help?"

"Asuming we are dealing with the galactic empire from the movies how would they go about if their intentions were to colonize this galaxy?"

"Well you said they came through the gate right? So that means they don't have any natural wormhole linking their galaxy with ours for them to simply send their fleet through. Colonel Carter I need to know something"

"Yes, go ahead"

"Can there be more than one StarGate in the same location?"

"Yes but only one can be dialed at any one time, why do you ask?"

"If what I've read so far is right and as long as there's sufficient power a StarGate can not only be opened indefinitely but also there would be no true limit on the size then that's what I'm betting they would do. Build a StarGate big enough for their ships to come through."

An uneasy feeling got hold of all those present in the briefing room Carter broke the silence "Are you sure? We know that they have been building something in orbit but we did not know what it was!"

"I'm positive colonel. If these people are anything like those from the Empire that would be way they go. "

O'Neal finally interjected "Ok an the good news would be?"

Kwan went on "Your best bet if these people's intentions are conquest is to destroy whatever they are building and if they are like in the flims you better act fast. The empire in the movies and so on had an amazing ability to built things pretty quickly. They builted the second DeathStar in a few months so building a StarGate for shios to fit through may take considerably less no more than a month or 2 and maybe less if they are working round the clock and remember this is just especulation as we know a lot of what we know might be based on someone's imagination. Their building capabilites may well be beyond that!"

The speakers all of a a sudded cracked with the message "Incoming worhole" along with alarm klaxons. O'Neal pressed a button and a metal panel slid revealing a window with a direct view to the GateRoom below. Then he tapped the comlink "Merriman are we getting any signal at all?"

"Negative sir... Wait yes. Receiving one now. Confirmed is the Tokra Sir."

"Open the iris"

"Yes sir"

"Well we will be going down to meet them, care to join us Mr Kwan?"

"Me, Umm.. Sure!"

The iris sprang open and out of the event horizon and into the gateroom stepped a well known Tokra.

O'Neal greeted him "Jacob back so soon, not that I'm complaining but it is kind of rare these days"

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but we learned that an Asgard ship was destroyed by the newcomers, we have more recent surveillance images of the site, whatever they are buiding is big and they are doing it fast! We suspect that it might be a super version of a StarGate."

"We kind of came to the same conclusion just before you came!"

"Really, How? And who is this?"

"Oh sorry, Jacon/Selmak this is Mr Michael Kwan and he is the foremost expert on this planet on the Star Wars franchise when it comes to weapons, technology, silverware..."

"You mean the movies? again?"

"Yes well we have compelling evidence now that these people may indeed be just like in the Star Wars films"

"Really?"

"Yes shall we go so you can see for yourself?"

"By all means, if what you say is true. The situation might be more alarming than we ever anticipated"

"No kidding!"

Location: Corusca Galaxy

Coruscant, Imperial palace

An emergency meeting of the imperial council had been convened on the account of the recent events that had taken place. Emperor Anakin Solo an his council members had just been debriefed on the situation by Tenel Ka and they were on the process of taking whatever decisions were necesary to face the situation which was now obviously war on not one but 2 fronts and and one with a race that had true intergalactic travel capability not to mention the fact that some sort of conspiracy against the imperial goverment was obviously behind it all.

Emperor Solo adressed his council "Ok lets get some options on the table and fast!"

The science advisor of the council spoke "Well your heiness. The first order of business would have to be to move the timetable for our offensive operations against the Goa'uld and we will have to resort now to other means before the ShipsGate is finished. Thankfully since we were able to reverse engineer the artificial wormhole device and the intelligencer w gathered from the captured Ha'tak we could laucn a massive strike against at least 50 or more worlds by the end of the week"

Emperor Solo was a bit perplexed by this "I though that our Artificial wormhole network would take at least a year or so to be fully operational."

"Yes your higness for our own galaxy it will take that long since we have to program in the coordinates for each world and the formulas for the change of position of the star systems over millenia and so on but on their galaxy the devices are already programmed and set and we have the addresses for many of the Goa'uld ocuppied worlds including their important Naquadah mines. Naquadah being the fuel they use for their hyperdrive engines which even though they are not as fast as those that we are reverse engineering from the AsGard they are still much more reliable than our own since they are not affected b the gravitational shadows of celestial bodies!"

"That also means that our gravity well generating technology would be useless against ships equiped with such hyperdrives!"

"Yes your higness but we do have a solution for that, as we said yes their hyperdrive is not affected by the gravitional shadow of most celestial bodies except of something in the magnitude of a blackhole. So using technology we captured from the Vong we have developed microsingularity bombs that should disable at least temporarily any ship equiped with their version of hyperdrive. of course one would have to be at a safe distance from the things when they go off!"

"No kidding! What else?"

"We have also gathered as much intelligence as we can on these people from Earth or as the Goa'uld call them the Tauri, as it turns out they have been quite a headache for the Goa'uld in the last 8 years or so and that despite the fact that we have learned that their planet is a backwater world governed by many nations. Theirs is a society that is still entrenched basically in tribal warfare with each other. Yet despite all that they have managed to forge an alliace with dissident Jaffa, The Tokra which are the same species as the Goa'uld but don't share their views of seeing themselves as gods and the Asgard among a few others"

"That is commendable for such a backwater world!"

"Yes it is your highness as usual your species have proven to be remarkably adaptable and resilient no matter where they thrive. Earth is just one more example of this. Anyhow the intelligence we have gathered comes from both the captured Ha'Tak and a Tel'Tak class vessel that came with the Go'uld mothership it is basically their version of a Lamda class shuttle used for both people and cargo but it has the added benefit of a cloaking device that we have also managed to reenginer and make a hibrid version for our ships. The Tel'Tak was used as a scout ship to spy on the Earth's planetary system and eavesdrop on their comunications. Most of what we know of their political structure comes from news broadcasts that are primarily transmited in primitive radio signals. We also know from the captured Ha'Tak files that the Tauri or Earth humans possess a weapon of extreme power built by the same people that created the artificial wormhole network devices. And to top it all off we also got this from their broadcasts" The science advisor turned on a holoprojector and images of huge letters forming the word Star Wars appeared followed by a description of events. The description was translated at one side of the image into Basic. Then they all saw events they were al painfully knew about the time of Palpatine's Sith Empire of terror..

In the council room everyone was speechless. Finally the Science advisor once again spoke "What you have witnessed believe it or not is what they call in their planet a movie. It's a form of entertaintment that people go to places called theaters to watch"

Emperor Solo interjected questioning the mon-calamari science advisor "Councilor Fredak how is it possible that these people know about us through a form of entertainment?"

"As we all know by now even though there is no presence of midichlorians in their galaxy. There is a gene that we discovered that acts as a receptor of the force pretty much like midichlorians do in our home galaxy. We suspect that the man that created this movies. Yes there is more than one, probably has this gene and saw events that took place in our galaxy. He probably never made the connection that what he saw in his head was real though and in fact he added things from his own imagination as well. I mean sounds in space and ships maneuvering like atmospheric airborne vehicles? His name is George Lucas by the way"

"Really. I'd like to meet him someday if possible. And perhaps whoever played me in one of their films if they ever did."

"Actually the films they made pertain to events relating to the time of the Sith empire of Palpatine and just before that period."

"Oh.. I see, oh well! Go on..."

"Yes your highness... As I said before we managed to make a hibrid version of their cloaking device and we have adapted to TIE fighters that have been modified with pliable panels so that they can fit through the devices. Our Military advisor can fill us in better"

The military advisor spoke "Yes the plan would be to lauch a massive simultaneous assault on all this key Goa'uld controlled worlds using the modified TIE fighters to destroy any space or airbone defenses they may have, plus any heavy weaponry followed by AT-STs, Speed bikes and infantry. We will have to strike at both the Goa'uld and the Ashen so no side can take advantage. Also once we secure this buffer zone we should proceed to choose a location in which to build a secondary ShipsGate at some concealed area in case someone manages to destroy the primary one being currently built"

"That sounds reasonable enough, so what about the AsGard and the remaining powers in that galaxy such as the Jaffa resistance, The Tokra and these Earth humans?"

Location: Valhalla Galaxy

New AsGard homeworld Orilla, AsGard High council Chambers

The AsGard high council had convened in an emergency meeting to discuss the incident regarding the destruction of the Ragnarok by the newcomers in the Milky way Galaxy. The whole council was in an uproar on how to respond to what they considered an outrage. Among the options on the table was one so terrifying that Thor was adamantly opposed to it. "This is madness! We should not do this we don't even know if it will work and if doesnt it will endanger us and everyonem else!"

Isolder the main proponent of the option being presented countered Thor's argument "Supreme commander Thor we don't have a choice. By the looks of it whoever this newcomers are have massively powerful weaponry and we have high confidence that they are building a stargate big enouigh for ships to come through. They are clearly hostile and dangerous and we need to act now. I have the highest confidence that the control subroutine that we created for the replicators now trapped in the time dilation device will work."

"And if it doesn't they will not only be free but also have gained knowledge of time dilation technology and that would makem them nearly unstopable!"

Prime Minister Odin interjected "I think we should take a break and reconvene latter to make a final decision on this crisis"

Location: Corusca Galaxy

Coruscant, Imperial palace, Imperial council chamber

The defense councilor went on... "When it comes to the AsGard I hope we can make some kind of overture toward them once we secure the buffer zone. As for the free Jaffa we will grant freedom to the Jaffa that were still in service of the Goa'uld within the buffer zone that should bring them to our side, The Tokra is likely to follow suite sooner or latter. The Earth humans remain to be seen since the image they have us derived from their films plus what the conspirators did to both their probe and the AsGard ship is not a good one by any stretch of the imagination. They will see us as monsters that would BDZ planets just for fun!"

"I see so what do you suggest then?" Emperor Solo asked even though he felt what the answer was going to be.

"One way or another we have to secure that weapon they possess. So should they not re-align themselves with us we will have to invade their homeworld!"


	15. First Shots

**Chapter 15: First shots**

**Location: Milky Way galaxy**

**Earth, U.S, Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain complex, SGC**

O'Neal began to address all those present in the debriefing room after being showed all the evidence pertaining the newcomers. "Ok everybody we have all seen the evidence and is obvious that these newcomers are an extremely potential threat and should be dealt with accordingly. So I have decided to talk to the president for the authorization of the use of the experimental Mark-9 Naquadriah bomb to vaporize the gate on PXZ-698. As I recall colonel Carter had a lot to do with the design of this particular bomb. Right Carter?"

Colonel Carter replied "Yes sir, but honestly I don't think it might work in this situation"

Mr. Kwan interjected "I'm sorry to interrupt but I agree with Colonel Carter that just launching a bomb through the gate as I suppose you are planning probably won't work. For one now that they probably know about us from the probe and whatever Intel they may have gathered from the Goa'uld mothership they captured. And they would rightly assume we considered them hostile and taken measures against such an attack such as the installment of a shield just on front on the gate's event horizon which would not allow any attacks to come through as effectively as your gate's iris."

Colonel Carter added "Mr. Kwan is right sir, there is a high probability that a direct attack on PXZ-698 through the gate won't work"

"Yes which is why it will be followed by an attack coming from a Tokra scout vessel armed with another MK-9 they will deploy it on or as near as possible to the supergate they are building." O'Neal replied back.

Selmak responded "We will have to clear that plan with the council first but they will agree."

O'Neal went on "Then I suggest you go and tell them to do it A.S.P hopefully we can launch the offensive no latter than tomorrow."

**Location: Milky Way galaxy**

**Sol System, Near Saturn**

Imperial spy Cedrik Adair was sitting bored out of his skull near the beautiful rings of Saturn in one of the captured Tel'Taks on his mission to spy on Earth's communications, eavesdropping radio and TV signals, the radio signals were news for the most part and music he did not understand but some of it he did found amusing. The TV signals were also news and just about every imaginable thing humans that primitive could think off. But at this point he was getting fed up of even the so called adult channels signals that were stemming from Earth. He was the one that first discovered the fact that this Earth humans knew about the old Sith Empire but as a form of entertainment. It was really shocking to see images of merchandise such as kids launch boxes sporting the images of stormtroopers. Back home even now stormtroopers were still reviled for the most part. Empire. On Earth kids even had so called action figures of Darth Vader. Since he had learned a bit about Earth's own history he mused how Earthers would feel if they saw kids back on Coruscant playing with action figures resembling Dr Mengele and other infamous war criminals from their second world war.

But again he had to remind himself that these people really had no idea that those events had been real. They thought they were just figments of the imagination of the guy that saw those events in his head and transformed them into a cultural icon. Not knowing either that what he had dreamed and envisioned was for the most part real...

His thoughts were interrupted by a warning beep on his control panel; something large was just coming out of hyperspace nearly on top of him. Space shimmered above his ship and a characteristic hyperspace window of the type used in this galaxy formed and out of it a large ship emerged followed by at least 2 more of the same size and configuration. From Intel that came from the captured Ha'Tak he recognized them as Earth battle cruisers built using ad-hocked tech. from the Goa'uld and Earth allies such as the AsGard. By the standards of his home galaxy the ships were puny; just a bit larger than a frigate and quite probably had about the same power too; however considering the ship he was in even though it was cloaked. He very well knew he was at a great disadvantage should they learn of his presence. So Cedrik carefully moved his cloaked Tel'Tak to a safer distance. It looked that they were conducting military exercises of some sort and he started recording holovids to bring back to the Off-Galaxy HQ.

At the same time onboard the lead ship the Prometheus, Commander Hammond issued orders to his ragtag fleet. "Commence exercises immediately!"

Cedrik saw how full squadrons each comprised of about 8 fighters came out of the Earth battle cruisers and proceeded to make practice runs and maneuvers. Cedrik observed that these Earth pilots were pretty well trained and could put up a fight. Not that it mattered if they found themselves at the wrong end of the imperial guns though. What he did not know was that he had nudged a piece of debris from the gas giant rings and it was now on a collision course with his ship. The piece of debris was just slightly larger than a basketball and could hardly do any kind of damage to the hull, however as it rammed the hull shattering itself into millions of shards it created a visible heat energy signature that caught the attention of the Earth forces in training. Not to mention that it partially disrupted the cloaking field. Cedrik silently cursed himself for not checking for just that kind of eventuality as he moved to what he thought would be a safer position, now he had all those Earth fighters closing on his position fast!

**Location: Milky Way galaxy**

**Sol System, Near Saturn**

**Onboard X-302 "Eagle 5" from Prometheus.**

Lt Colonel Mitchell or as his fellow USAF buddies knew him by his call sign Shaft was just finishing one round of space combat exercises when he spotted what looked like an explosion in the distance. It oddly looked as if an asteroid or some piece of debris had hit something in what looked to be empty space. It was then that his keen eyesight caught the distinct shimmering of a ship's cloak reasserting itself. He addressed his weapons assistant Jeffries "Hey, did you saw that?"

Jeffries promptly responded "Oh yeah, seems we got ourselves an spectator!" to which Mitchell added "Well whoever it is it didn't pay for the tickets, so let's go and collect them!" as he quickly maneuvered to fire at where the cloaked ship probably was. By now other X-302 fighters had become aware of the situation and were closing on their quarry as Mitchell fired a quick burst.

**Location: Milky Way galaxy**

**Sol System, Near Saturn**

**Onboard Tel'Tak imperial scout**

Cedrik was frantically turning in order to evade the Earth fighters who were closing on him like Geinoshian hornets, when a burst of projectiles from the closest Earth fighter made a glancing hit to his ship's hull. His cloaking fizzled out and his ship became visible as it tried to speed away toward the debris that formed the rings of Saturn. Cedrik knew he could not possibly outrun the Earth fighters but perhaps try to outmaneuver them in the debris field long enough to jump to hyperspace before they could jump themselves and pursue.

Cedrik knew it was a long shot at best but it was the only one he had. As he was about to enter into the field he was hailed by the Earth larger vessels, although he did not have a translator droid to help him. He guessed correctly so that they were demanding his surrender as it was followed by glancing shots from their main guns.

Cedrik realized that they intended to capture him. Under normal circumstances he would have followed traditional directives and attempted to blow his own ship and himself in order to avoid it falling into enemy hands. However he had been told to avoid open conflict with the Earth humans at any cost so that option was off the table. He maneuvered his ship into the dangerous debris field that formed Saturn's rings. Although the gas giant rings are mostly dust it also has fragments the size of a house that would cripple or even shatter a small spaceship unlucky enough to collide with them.

**Location: Milky Way galaxy**

**Sol System, Near Saturn**

**Onboard X-302 "Eagle 5" from Prometheus.**

Mitchell followed his quarry into the debris field along with a few X-302s that were under the control of pilots as experienced as he was. The rest did not enter but followed their quarry to prevent any escape route out of the debris field. Mitchell closed in on the Tel'Tak when he noticed on the sides of it what looked like straight out of a movie or convention Galactic Empire insignias. "Well I'll be! Whoever this guy is, he is definitely working for our newcomers. It has honest to God Imperial markings!" Jeffries his weapons officer spoke "Guess that makes him or her a top priority to be captured alive" "Yeah, no kidding!" Mitchell replied back as he fired a small burst trying to hit the engine of the Tel'Tak but he missed as the ship veered away, Mitchell once again maneuvered his X-302 and fired again and the projectiles found their mark crippling the Tel'Tak that now just moved forward being propelled by it's own momentum.

Mitchell radioed it in. "We have disabled the bogey, repeat we have disabled the bogey I recommend that it should be beamed into Prometheus landing bay 2 immediately!"

Captain Pendergast answered."Roger, Shaft we have cleared it with Commander Hammond and we are ready to proceed stand by!"

The Tel'Tak disappeared from view in a bright flash of light only to rematerialize onboard Deck B of the Earth Battlecruiser Prometheus.

**Location: Milky Way galaxy**

**Sol System, Near Saturn**

**Location: Milky Way galaxy**

**Sol System, Near Saturn**

**Onboard Prometheus, landing deck B**

Cedrik had been frantically trying to elude the Earth fighters while at the same time vying for any opportunity to open a hyperspace window without being followed and escape when one of the fighters scored a direct hit to his ship engines. He felt the engines loosing all power and knew the ship from that moment on was just moving on it's own momentum as he pondered what to do next he found himself enveloped by a very bright light and next thing he knew instead of the debris field across his port view was the gleamed unmistakable landing bay of a ship! He had no idea as to how he had arrived there. He surmised though that they must have used the teleportation technology that they found on the crashed ship on the planet they had arrived too on this galaxy.

Now even though it went against his directives he prepared to blow up the ship but before he could a small flash of light appeared next to him followed by a small object dropping to the floor right beside him. It took him an instant to realize that it was some sort of stun grenade of the kind used by the Jaffa in the Ha'Tak they had captured. He tried to rush to the thermal detonator he had on the back of the ship but the Goa'uld stun grenade zapped him into unconsciousness long before he could.

Moments latter the airlock of his ship opened and 2 heavily armed soldiers entered. They found Cedrik out cold just next to his seat on the Tel'Tak cockpit. "Imperial ship and occupant secured" spoke one of the soldiers to his comlink then he addressed his partner "I never thought I'd have the chance to say that when I joined the Marines!"

"Welcome to the club!" replied his partner with a grin.

**Location: Corusca Galaxy**

**Naboo System, Naboo**

**10 miles of capital city**

It had become obvious by now to the always wary inhabitants of Naboo that the Empire was going to use their world along with many others as the staging area for the invasion of the newly discovered galaxy. As what now numbered 100,000 imperial troops had been amassed near the outskirts of the capital city itself around the location of one of the new artificial wormhole devices. But as it was a matter of concern for most of the inhabitants it was a matter pride to one of their own his name was Jared Thau and he had been since age 18 right at the downfall of Palpatine's Empire a loyal stormtrooper.

He loathed the new republic and from the beginning considered it inept and weak something that was tragically proven during the war with the Vong. To add insult to injury after the new civil war rose at it's end what remained of the loathed new Jedi order decided to put into practice what they had always sought to destroy and built a Jedi ruled Empire of all things! _Hypocrites! _

He thought to himself but happily for him he was part of the conspiracy to overthrow the new imperial order and restore the Empire to it's former Sith glory. A new Sith lord or Dark Jedi had risen from amongst the Jedi ruling class. Jared did not know who it was but it did not matter what mattered was that he was going to be a key player in bringing back what he considered the Empire's golden age. Minutes ago he had been debriefed on what their mission was. They were designated to invade a key Goa'uld world after securing the planet they were to grant the Jaffa that surrendered their long desired freedom. But his real masters had other plans! As soon as the Jaffa thought themselves free to go they were to be slaughtered as they tried to leave the planet and since of the 100,000 troops about 80,000 were part of the plot there was little doubt that it would not succeed.

**Location: Milky Way galaxy**

**Earth, U.S Colorado**

**Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC**

The speakers all over the SGC crackled with the following message "SG-1 report to the briefing room immediately"

Moments latter all SG-1, members were present

Daniel with increasing curiosity "Ok, Jack what's going on now?"

O'Neal sternly replied "We just received an emergency communication from the Earth Defense fleet. The Prometheus captured a spy Tel'Tak with clear Imperial signs on each side of it's hull, the occupant was captured alive and he will be beamed to a holding cell right here in about 12 seconds from now!"

Daniel was now getting interested "I see, well I suppose it's only natural that I should interview the prisoner."

O'Neal replied still with a stern voice "Yes Daniel you shall. But that's not the only reason for this meeting"

Carter now intrigued asked "What is the other reason sir?"

O'Neal continued to explain "Now that an Imperial spy ship has been captured. The attack plans have changed. We will use the Tel'Tak captured from the Imperials to attack their Supergate."

Teal'c added "To use a ship of one's enemy against him is indeed a very good tactic!"

O'Neal responded "Isn't it? Anyhow the point is that Carter will have to along for the ride. The pilot of the ship will be none other than Mitchell himself!"

:Daniel asked "Mitchell? Isn't he the one who saved our bacon from Anubis back in Antarctica?"

O'Neal replied smiling a bit "The same!"

Teal'c sternly interjected "This is not to be a one way mission, is it O'Neal?"

O'Neal replied "Hopefully it won't be. The plan is to get the ship to dock with their Supergate and just before it does arm the MK9. Now the Prometheus will be in a holding pattern 100 Light years away waiting for the scheduled arrival of the Tel'Tak as close as possible to the Supergate once the desired distance for the ship to crash into the Supergate's landing bay is achieved the Prometheus will jump to hyperspace and jump out as close as possible to the Tel'Tak to beam the occupants aboard and jump quickly into hyperspace to get out of dodge!"

Carter solemnly replied back "Understood Sir. I suppose I'm to leave immediately."

O'Neal responded "In about half an hour the Prometheus will beam you aboard, pack your gear Carter and Godspeed!"

As Carter left the briefing room she bumped into Mr. Kwan who inquired her "I heard you are to participate in the attack against the Imperials Supergate. When do you leave Colonel?"

Carter replied "I will be leaving in about 25 minutes and counting. Why do you ask Mr. Kwan?"

Mr. Kwan responded "It's just that I'm still trying to get around my head what you people here do and face every day! Never in my wildest dreams I would have imagined that people would take risks as big as you people take and you Colonel are about to take. It's been a privilege to meet you miss. Come back in one piece ok?"

Carter smiled "Don't worry I'm in good hands and I'll do my best and the feeling is mutual Mr. Kwan"

Kwan stretching his hand in friendship concluded "Goodbye and good luck Colonel"

**Location: Valhalla Galaxy**

**Replicator time dilation prison Star system.**

**Onboard O'Neal class vessel**

The initial procedures for the control subroutine for the replicators using the time dilation device as a feedback was so far a whopping success.

Isolder was more than satisfied with the results he issued an order "Tell Prime Minister Odin that the weapon will be ready in less than 32 hours"

"Aye" his comm. officer responded.

Isolder turned his attention to his second in command who seem troubled.

"Having seconds thoughts?"

His second in command replied "Well to be honest sir. I think that Thor might be right and that unleashing the replicators as a weapon could be a fatal mistake!"

Isolder replied "Thor relies too much on the humans and other species, we need to rely on ourselves more often if our species is to survive!"

Isolder's second in command simply nodded but in his heart he felt that it was their arrogance with the replicators in the first place that almost led to the extinction of his AsGard race and he could not help but feel that history was about to repeat itself.

**Location: Milky way Galaxy**

**About 100 Light years from Planet SGD: PXZ-698**

**Onboard Earth Battlecruiser Prometheus**

Space shimmered as a hyperspace window opened and the Prometheus spout out of it and took a holding pattern at the prescribed distance from PXZ-698. Pendergast asked "Anything on the passive sensor array?"

The scanning systems officer replied "Negative sir! Just as expected the Imperials are not scanning this deep into space for signs of ships"

Pendergast ordered "Good, maintain this position until the package is delivered and then we can bring the Colonel & Shaft home!"

"Aye sir" his crew responded in unison…

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy**

**Orbit around Planet SGD: PXZ-698**

Imperial ShipsGate (Supergate), command deck

8 hours after Prometheus arrival at designated site

Alden Starhammer looked thru the viewport of what he considered one of the greatest crowning achievements in Imperial technology. An artificial wormhole device large enough to transport Imperial Star destroyers from his galaxy into this one. Its construction despite initial setbacks had gone beyond expectations as 90 of the superstructure was already finished and the bridge and docking bays sitting on top of the device were already operational. Just like they had done with the Vong before not only had they reversed engineer the device found at Yavin 4 but to supersize it as well. Supersizing was something that the Empire in it's hey days was well known for and now with this achievement that title had once again being regained. Alden's line of thought was interrupted as he heard a hailing signal from the planet's encampment. "To the personnel of ShipsGate Alpha we have detected a Tel'Tak class ship exiting hyperspace. It has been cleared as it has imperial transponders corresponding to Cedrik's scout ship. You are to allow the ship to dock for maintenance, repairs and whatever he may need. That will be all over!"

Alden replied promptly "Understood Base camp over & out"

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy**

**Orbit around Planet SGD: PXZ-698**

Onboard Cedrik's Tel'Tak

Mitchell piloted the Tel'Tak as he inquired Colonel Carter "Is the transponder working?"

"It's fully operational and transmitting. I reckon that since no offensive action has been taken so far. The Imperials bought the bait"

"Well whatever. I'd be happier the sooner we get out of here" Mitchell replied back

"I second… Would you look at that!" Carter said as she got a full glimpse of the Imperial behemoth sized Supergate

"They could easily bring a whole armada through there once its finished!" Mitchell added

"I'd love to know how they power that thing up! For what Kwan told us they might use some exotic matter reactors mined from black holes." Carter said

Mitchell cut in "Is called hypermatter" Carter gave him a surprised look to which he answered "What can I say? I'm an avid fan."

"You know of all the things we have ever encountered since we went through the Stargate this has to be about the weirdest one ever!" Carter observed.

"Oh I don't know it could be worst. We could have instead been fighting a group of superpowered beings that like the Goa'uld think of themselves as gods!"

"Touché, you win" Carter answered smiling "Well I think that it would be a good time for the Prometheus to show up" she finished as the docking bay of the gigantic Stargate came into full view.

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy**

**Orbit around Planet SGD: PXZ-698**

Imperial ShipsGate (Supergate), command deck

Ever since the docking bays had become fully operational doing maintenance on captured ships was routinely so Alden just thought of it as one more day at the job. Little he knew it would be his very last moments.

The Tel'Tak was approaching the docking bay as expected and just when it was barely a few meters away alarm Klaxons go off! One technician nervously reports "Sir a large ship has just emerged out of hyperspace dead ahead. In the bridge's viewport he clearly saw the ship emerging and just before he could issue any orders the technician spoke again. "Sir we detected an energy signature that matches that of a transport beam like the one found on the ship that crashed on this planet it was directed at the scout ship!"

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy**

**Orbit around Planet SGD: PXZ-698**

**Onboard Earth Battlecruiser Prometheus**

Pendergast knowing full well he had no time to waste as they jumped out of hyperspace yelled his orders "Do you have a lock on Shaft and Colonel Carter?"

"Affirmative I'm beaming them aboard now" the scanning systems officer replied.

"Good as soon as we have them safely onboard jump to hyperspace!" Pendergast ordered back

"we have them aboard sir, shields activated, The Ha'Tak is fast approaching and has deployed death gliders, we are receiving fire from the surface" light and medium turbolaser blast hit the shields the scanning systems officer continued his diagnostics "Shields at 38 sir we got to go now"

Pendergast yelled "Jump to hyperspace now!"

"Aye sir" was the reply as the ship jumped into hyperspace before any pursuit could be mounted.

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy**

**Orbit around Planet** **SGD: PXZ-698**

**Imperial ShipsGate (Supergate), command deck**

It took a moment for Alden to realize what has going on but by then it was just too late he desperately tried to issue orders to prevent what was now inevitable. "Seal the docking bays don't allow that ship to land!"

"Too late sir!" the technician responded.

The Tel'Tak was just entering the perimeter of the docking bay as the order to seal the bay was issued. Being now unmanned the ship careened to its side and crashed on the landing bay as it moved forward a good 2 meters inside the bay before coming to a full stop as it did the MK9 it was carrying inside detonated.

The near a teraton explosion obliterated completely the docking bay and sheared the command deck above it. Killing all those inside including Alden instantaneously. Powerful secondary explosions ripped through the superstructure and the stress of it sheared a large portion out. The fragment which constituted about 60 of the structure was now on a collision course with the planet's surface itself!

**Location: Milky Way Galaxy**

**Planet SGD: PXZ-698**

Tenel Ka woke up not only alarmed at the sound of the alarm Klaxons going off over the camp but at the horrible sense of dread she had just felt through the force. She ran outside the prefabricated cabin she used as her personal quarters as she was still dressing herself only to see a horrifying explosion way up high above where the ShipsGate stood in orbit. "What happening" she demanded as she approached the Encampment C&C center. The comm. officer replied "A large ship came out of hyperspace d jumped right back just as Cedrik's ship was about to land on the ShipsGate dock"

"Wait! Did you said that our scout ship had just returned?" Tenel Ka asked a bit exasperated.

"Yes Milady as I said Cedrik's ship had just returned, apparently his ship had suffered some battle damage, guess his mission was compromised and he had to make a quick getaway" The comm. officer explained Tenel Ka cut him off "His mission was compromised? His ship had battle damage and you just allowed it to dock?"

The comm. officer now nervously replied "Cedrik is one of our very best; we thought he gave his pursuers the slip and he did not report anything wrong at all…"

"What if anything did he said when he arrived?" Tenel Ka inquired

"He did not speak to us at any time Milady and is nothing unusual especially for Cedrik not to start audio communications unless something is really wrong!" the comm. officer said. Just at that moment they received a hail from the captured Ha'Tak "Attention off Galaxy camp. The ShipsGate has been sabotaged. They… They used one of our own captured ships to get through. We only figured it out when a large ship that fit with the description of Earth battlecruisers jumped out of hyperspace less than 1000 meters away from the ShipsGate. We know it was sabotage because the Earth vessel used a transport beam to probably get whoever was or were piloting our ship to safety and then just as quickly jumped into hyperspace before we could pursue. It was so fast we barely had time to launch our fighters and none of them were able to do any damage before they escaped. Be advised also that a large portion of the Ship's gate is on a collision course with the planet it will hit in about 5 minutes or less"

Tenel Ka asked "Is there anything you can do about it?"

"This ships tractor beam is not strong enough to hold on to an object of that size but we are attempting to nudge it's course enough so it misses the planet, I think you should evacuate the personnel just in case Milady." The imperial officer aboard the captured Ha'Tak sternly told Tenel Ka she quickly replied back "Even if we begin an evacuation we won't be able to either sent all the personnel back through the device nor do we have enough ships or even EVA suits to take whoever is left to safety. So do whatever it takes to make sure that fragment does not collide with this planet. Understood?"

"Aye, we'll do all that we can!" the imperial officer quickly replied back.

**Location: Corusca Galaxy**

**Naboo System, Naboo**

**10 miles of capital city**

Jared Thau was making final preparations to his gear as he form ranks among his regiment. The dialing apparatus for the artificial wormhole device was being keyed in. Jared knew full well that this was being done in coordination in over a hundred worlds all over the galaxy and that once the device went active the inhabitants of that new and far away galaxy were for the first time going to get the taste of a full ground imperial assault.

He watched in awe as the device activated and an energy pulse surged out of it, only to settle down on the wormhole's event horizon. Then he observed a few dozen of the newly built class of pliable panels TIE fighters fly into the artificial wormhole and one by one disappear. The invasion had begun…


End file.
